


Return Of The Hunter

by thorkiship18



Series: The Hunter Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Benny, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Wesson, Benny has a crush on Sammy, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dark Dean, Dean tries to do better for Sam, Killer Sam, Lucifer and Sam are dating, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Obsession, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam and Gabriel have mental scars, Sequel, Serial Killer Dean, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sam's ordeal with the monster now known as Dean Winchester. He and Gabriel are now attending college at Stanford University and living up in Palo Alto, California with Lucifer Milton, Sam's new boyfriend in his 3 bedroom condominium. </p><p>The boy's physical scars have already healed while his emotional and mental ones are taking a while to seal up. Content with his new life and even newer friends, Sam finally tries to let go of the past.</p><p>But the past always comes back to life in one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Around...

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! It's finally here!
> 
> Warning: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO The Hunter And The Prey. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, GO DO IT NOW OR YOU'LL MISS OUT!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_You have no idea what's coming your way, do you? The danger._

_He's coming back for you and you won't escape this time. He told you. Remember? Don't you remember?_

**_Not even prison can hold me!_ **

Sam woke up in cold sweat, gasping. He searched the dark room and saw little light. He heard the light snoring from his boyfriend and his mind finally caught up to him then.

_"You're safe, you're in your bed. Lucifer is here and he'd never let anything happen to you. Dean's locked away. He's never coming back. You're safe, you're in your bed..."_

Sam internally repeated his mantra, slightly startled when Lucifer sat up next to him.

"You okay? Bad dream?"

"Yeah...I just...yeah."

Lucifer entwined their fingers together. "You put him away for good, Sam. Don't let him invade your head and fuck up our happy life."

The 18 year old smiled and kissed Lucifer passionately.

"Go back to sleep." Lucifer smirked.

"Make me." Sam countered. "Make me, Luce. I need to forget."

Lucifer licked his lips unconsciously, leaning over to cover Sam's body with his. He tore off their boxers and settled himself between the boy's legs.

"I love you," Lucifer declared. "And I won't let anything happen to you."

Sam ran his hands up and down Lucifer's back, lightly squeezing his ass. He guided a hand down to the other's thick shaft, lazily stroking it.

"I know. I love you too, Luce. Make love to me...please."

"Okay..."

* * *

 

"Get on the bus, Inmates!" The prison guard yelled. 

The prisoners shuffled together on the large bus in the wee hours of 3:00 am. They were all understandably tired.

"Winchester! Move your ass!"

Dean grimaced at the guard. That fat cocksucker was lucky he was in chains. He smirked then. Maybe the chains could be useful. Without a word, he jumped up the couple stairs on the bus and sat in the front behind the driver and across from the guard.

After ten more prisoners stumbled in the bus it took off. Dean's confidant, and prison buddy, Benny Lafitte, sat behind him on the crowded bus. He was surprised that he even befriended him. Maybe it was because he was just as ruthless and dangerous as he was.

"Hey, Deany," The shorter dark haired criminal whispered. "Is today the day?"

"Patience, Benny." Dean smiled. "But if you must know, yes it is. Remember what we talked about, yeah?"

"Got it."

Benny took a couple minutes of silence before abruptly standing and shoving the back of Dean's head.

"I heard that, bitch! Say that to my fucking face, you coward!"

"Hey," The guard said unholstering his gun. "Knock it off or I'll put one in your chest!"

"Get the fuck up!" Benny yelled as if the guard wasn't heard. Dean slowly rose and looked at Benny.

The guard pointed his gun at Dean. "Sit the fuck down! Now!"

"Yeah," Benny taunted. "Sit the fuck down, pussy."

"You both have until the count of one to get back in your seats! Five..."

Benny stared down Dean with determination. He nodded subtly to the younger man.

"Four..."

Dean silently picked the lock on his handcuffs with a discarded hairpin.

"Th-Three..." The guard stuttered.

Dean looked to the right of him, gesturing Benny to take out the driver.

"Two!"

Dean firmly held onto the shackles with his right hand and smiled wide. "One." He grunted as he whipped the chains across the fat fuck's face. "Now!"

Benny made his way up to the front and started strangling the bus driver with his cuffs. The bus started to swerve with the other inmates slightly cheering and panicking.

Dean snatched the gun away from the guard and grinned. "You lose." He unloaded three rounds into the guard, smiling madly as the fuckery slumped dead in the seat. He saw Benny struggling with the driver and put a bullet in the bastard's skull, brain matter and blood spewing on both prisoners.

Without a driver to keep it steady, the bus swiveled and pivoted off of the road, flipping upside-down in the middle of the forest.

Dean groaned as he smashed through the bus doors with Benny in tow. The other inmates were dead and some extremely close to it.

"Great plan, bud." Benny laughed. He clapped Dean's shoulder. "We did it."

"We're not out of the woods yet. Literally." Dean quipped. "We gotta do a few more things first. Prepare."

"Then what?"

"I get my Sammy back..."


	2. You Can Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel struggle with their everyday lives as the fortune victims who lived through "The Winchester Killings".
> 
> Sam has an episode in one of his classes leading him to visit a family friend.
> 
> Dean thinks about his Sammy.

"Sleep okay, Sammy?" Gabriel asked as he poured a boil of cereal. He watched as Sam shuffled over to the coffee pot and made a cup.

"It's just Sam," He reprimanded. "And...I slept okay..."

Gabriel sighed, sitting down at the table. "You had another one, didn't you?" He didn't need to elaborate on what he meant because Sam knew. 

"They come and go. It's getting better." Sam mumbled. Even he wasn't convinced by his own voice, let alone Gabriel.

"If it makes you feel any better," Gabe began saying with a mouthful. "I still get them too. I keep dreaming that the bullet went all the way through and I never get up...but I'm here now." He waved his hand between him and Sam. "We're here. And Dean's gone. We're healing."

Lucifer chose to make his presence known at that point by coming out of his and Sam's shared bedroom. He shuffled in the kitchen, hair disheveled and only wearing sweatpants.

"Mornin..." He mumbled. He smacked a lazy smooch on Sam's cheek after pouring himself some coffee. He looked at the other man in the room. "Mornin, Freeloader."

Gabriel scoffed. "You know, when you bought this place, you said I could stay with you guys rent free!"

"So I did. But now you're working now. Pay up."

"Your family's rich!" Gabe protested.

Sam watched his love and his best friend bicker back and forth. It was times like that when he loved having nice distractions. Lately, the only thing he seemed to think about was the vow Dean made him say a few years back. 

"Your point?" Lucifer said, smiling over his cup.

Sam chose to intervene then. "Okay, enough..."

"Thank you!" Gabriel yelled.

"The both of you."

"Hey!"

Lucifer laughed as he spun Sam around in his arms. He kissed his lips and rested their foreheads together. 

"You taste like coffee." Sam mumbled happily.

"So do you." Lucifer shot back.

"Booo!" Gabriel joked as he finished his bowl and set it in the sink. "Inappropriate touching."

"You better wash that!" Lucifer and Sam said in unison.

Gabriel put his hands up in fake surrender. "Geeze. Okay. Don't bite my head off." He quickly washed the dish and trotted off into his room, yelling out to Sam. "I don't have any classes or work today so I'm gonna binge on Netflix!"

"How is  _he_ your best friend?" Lucifer questioned jokingly. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I don't know." Sam giggled. "How are  _you_ my boyfriend?"

"Because I'm attractive, charming, I have a great personality!" Lucifer laughed. "And because since the incident...I've been the one who was there for you the most. I even moved up here for you. And you know how I feel about California." He made it a point to stick his tongue out like he was gagging.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything. I know I said it so many times but...yeah. Thanks."

Sam unraveled himself from Lucifer, taking his coffee mug and walking back to the bedroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a shower so I can get ready."

"Can I come in?" Lucifer asked. He winked hoping that Sam would get the double meaning.

"If you insist."

Lucifer sat his mug on the counter and sauntered after his lover.

* * *

 Sam walked the courtyard of Stanford with his new friends, Jo Harvelle, Cole Trenton and Jessica Moore going over his fresh and new schedule. He came here to study to become a lawyer so he took up new classes. 

"Criminology seems like it could be fun." Cole teased. "Ya know, for someone like yourself." Jessica slapped him on the head for his less than tactful approach.

"What he means is that, being who you are and what you've been through would help you a lot in this course." Jo chimed in. 

Sam hastily memorized the room number and tucked his schedule in his satchel.

"I know. It's just that...it's stressful enough, ya know? Being Sam Wesson, the boy who singlehandedly took down the dangerous psychopath, Dean Smith aka Dean Winchester. People either come up to me and ask me questions about the incident or they turn their backs like I'm the fucking plague!"

"Sam," Jessica said. "Take the class. If you don't think you can handle it, switch out. It's okay."

"Thanks, guys." 

"I'm sorry about what I said," Cole apologized.  "I usually don't think when I talk."

Sam laughed. "Believe me, I know." He checked his watch and started walking ahead. "It's gonna start soon. I'll catch up with you guys later!"

* * *

 "Good Morning, everyone. My name is Professor Shurley and welcome to Criminology 101."

Sam sat in the middle section of the lecture hall alone, notebook and pen at the ready. The place was full of students who wanted to either become cops, FBI, or lawyers and prosecutors in Sam's case. He picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers.

"So it seems that there's been quite the turn out." He said scanning the room. "I expected as much--" He stopped talking when he saw Sam. "Oh...well it seems that we have a pseudo celebrity here in our midst."

The students began to mumble amongst themselves, searching the room for the person Professor Shurley spoke of.

"Mr. Samuel Wesson, ladies and gentlemen." The professor pointed up at where Sam was sat.

The boy felt uncomfortable with everyone staring, feeling preyed upon and scrutinized.

"That's right." Sam spoke up. "It's just Sam though."

"Well, 'Just Sam', I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure having you in my class. May I ask why you decided to choose this course?"

"I..." Sam hesitated. His whole ordeal with Dean made him slightly different, more antisocial. "I thought it would help in my desired career path."

"Which is?"

"I aim to be a prosecutor."

"Why?"

No hadn't really asked that question before and Sam was a little unprepared to give an exact answer. Professor Shurley continued on after Sam didn't answer.

"Is it because of Dean Winchester? Is it because you wish to persecute every single criminal like him? Cold and malicious?

"Stop it..." Sam mumbled. Small tears were beginning to form as he thought about all of the horrific things that happened to him.

"Is it because you were once a victim yourself? Because you suffered by his hand?"

"Stop it!"

"Is it because you know the signs of a psychopath?"

"Enough!" Sam cried. "You have no idea...no idea what I went through with him...I was a victim...I saw my best friend's body...You don't know shit about psychopaths  _until_ you've seen what I've seen."

After a few seconds of silence, Professor Shurley and the other Criminology students started clapping.

"And that's just the first step." He smiled. He walked up to Sam. "You'll do great here and you'll become a fine prosecutor." 

Sam wiped his tears and nodded. He'd have to talk to his psychiatrist soon.

* * *

 

"Good Afternoon, Sam."

"Good Afternoon, Missouri."

"What brings you in here today, child? We don't have today scheduled."

"I know...I just needed to talk if that's okay."

"Of course. Whatever you need, boy. Take a seat and tell me what's happening. Are you eating okay?"

"Yes. My habits have been improving."

"Good, good. Sleeping alright? Nightmares?"

"..."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"...They pop up sporadically. Can't help that."

"I know. I understand. Have a nightmare recently?"

"I wouldn't really call it one more like a...feeling."

"Mhm. Can you explain this feeling?"

"Like something is about to happen. Something bad. And I keep thinking about Dean upholding his promise."

"I see. So that's the issue. Sam, you can't regress. We've come so far from where you came."

"I can't...I just can't shake the feeling that it's happening. That he's coming back and I'll just be the victim again."

"Sam Wesson, you listen to me. You're not a victim, you're a survivor! You did what you had to in order to escape and put him away once and for all."

"I should've killed him...I should've put the gun to his head. It would've been so much easier."

"It would've, yes. But what would that have made you? You wouldn't have wanted that burden on you for the rest of your life. You pulling that trigger showed that you had more purity and humanity than that man had in his left pinky."

"I understand...but maybe it would've finally stopped if one of us died. I'm sorry. I actually have to go now. This session actually helped a bit. Thanks, Missouri."

"No need to thank me. I'm just looking out for you. Your dad made it very clear that if I don't, he'd stop eating my pies every time he visits. Give me a hug, boy. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. See ya."

* * *

 

"Why here?" Benny complained as he looked at a picture of a man and his wife. They were currently in an isolated cabin out in the middle of Bumfuck, Nebraska. 

"Because it's secluded." Dean said smoking a cigarette. "No one rarely knows where this place is. Completely perfect for me and Sammy. He said he always wanted to vacation in a cabin in the woods." Dean flicked the ashes on the dead bodies of the two owners of the house.

"Right." Benny said absently. "Lucky they ain't got no family, huh? No kids."

"Yeah."

Dean let his mind wander around for a while, thinking about Sam, what he's doing at that moment. Was he safe? Is he getting good grades? Of course he was! He's fuckin smart as hell! He smiled to himself as he exhaled more smoke. Benny took notice.

"You thinking about him again, aren't ya?"

"Mhm. You'll love him. He can be a little shy when it comes to new people but he'll come around."

"What's he like?"

Dean sighed. "Words couldn't describe. But if there is one it'd be Glorious. He makes you feel like stealing the moon and wrapping it up just for him. The way his cheeks pink up when you hit the spot just right makes you wanna stay inside him forever."

"Sounds fuckin sexy." Benny rasped.

Dean growled and narrowed his eyes, flicking the cigarette in Benny's direction. "Don't even think about it, kay? He's mine. I don't like to fuckin share. If you touch him while he's here, I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth."

Dean grabbed the dead man's keys and headed for the door.

"You're staying here until I get back. Gotta get some phones for us. After that, we head to Cali. My Sammy is just dying to see me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened! Stay tuned for more! I update Bi-Daily! <3


	3. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home to Lucifer and they have a passionate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV ahead as well as smut.
> 
> Sorry, everyone! I had accidentally uploaded an early draft of this chapter so disregard most of the previous post.

I immediately bother to lock the door behind me when I got home. It's become such a habit of mine as of late, locking doors. I check the house phone for messages a little later but nothing. No one really calls that number except Dad. 

I start feeling sentimental at the thought of him and I figure that I should give him a call until I hear my bedroom door open and out walks Luce, hair a mess with a Bluetooth earpiece in.

"Yeah. I got it." I hear him say. "No, it takes some time."

I could only imagine who he's talking with as wave a little in his direction. He smiles softly and waves back. The smile fades and annoyance settles on his face. That could only mean one thing--

"Mom, I'm fine!" Lucifer hissed. He power walks over to me and kisses me. I can practically taste the vehement vibes he's giving off. "I'm happy here! Sam's happy here!"

He walks into the kitchen and I hear him rifling through the fridge. I plop my ass down on the floor and pull out my cell. I see that I has a message from Gabriel. I open it up and snicker.

_I'll be headed out at 4:30. Going to help out at work on MY DAY OFF! Ugh. Anyway, won't be in until past midnight so you and Lucifer can feel free to have as much sex around the condo as you like! Just keep it out of my room! Peace out!_

Fuckin Gabriel.

"Hey, Mike. No, don't worry about us. We're okay."

Lucifer's mom must've handed over the phone to his older brother, Michael. Ugh. That guy gave me the willies in the worst way. He wasn't a bad guy but he was the type to stare at you while you eat.

"No...he's home now. He's resting up. Look, whatever it is will just have to wait, okay? He doesn't need anymore of this shit."

I hear the cap of a bottle being popped open and deduce that he got to the last beer.

"Alright. Love you guys. Bye." Lucifer comes out with a bottle of beer, like I guessed, and smiles warmly at me. "Hey, Babe. How was your new course?"

"Ugh..."

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, no..." I pouted. "It was great but as soon as I got in the door, 'Look, it's Sam Wesson! The Vanquisher of Evil Incarnate!'."

Lucifer sits next to me on the floor, taking a swig from the bottle. I take it from his hands when he offers it to me and take a long pull.

"That actually sounds pretty awesome. My boyfriend's a savior." Lucifer smirked.

"This is all overwhelming. I had to talk to Missouri today. She called me a survivor. I don't feel like one. I mean, yeah I fought Dean and won but...I feel like I'm too...just too--"

"Damaged?" Lucifer asked.

I only nodded knowing that if I talked about it any longer I would sink into darkness and never return.

"You're stronger than you think you are, Sam. You showed that so many times when facing the media and testifying."

Lucifer means well. I know that but he wasn't there when Dean slaughtered those people. He didn't witness the extent of Dean's madness. 

"I love you." I blurt out. 

"I love you too."

I smile when he starts caressing my face with his hands. I take a look in his eyes and see a small glint. I recognize its intent.

"Gabriel isn't home." I giggle. I straddle Lucifer's lap and wiggle my hips suggestively.

"Mmm." He groaned as he slipped his hands into my boxers, cupping my ass. He's right where I want him. "I know. Before he left, he warned me to not fuck in his room."

"So let's fuck here."

I surged forward, mashing our lips against each other in hot passion. My tongue fights over his for control as his hands squeeze my ass. My own hands feel up his bare chest.

I take off my shirt in a hurry and lay back on the floor. Lucifer slowly crawled his way to me, removing my jeans and leaving me in just my underwear. He removes his clothes and lays over me naked. He jerk off above my face, the lights casting an otherworldly glow on him. Like an angel.

I removed my boxers and toss them in Lucifer's face. I cackle as he hold them up to his face and sniffs.

"Smells like teen spirit." Lucifer grins. He attacks my lips again with newfound hunger. 

The lewd moan that escapes my lips when he grinds our cocks together spurs him on. He takes them in his hand and pumps agonizingly slow, the slickness of our Pre cum mingling and making sloppy wet noises.

"Ah!" I moan. Lucifer always knows how to do it just right.

"Does it feel good? You like that?"

"Yes!"

He twists his wrist to get a better grip and spit slicks his index finger, shoving it in my hole moments after. He wiggled it around and found my prostate.

"Luce! Luce, right there!"

He pumps our ducks faster and faster, illiciting more moans from me. Everything goes fuzzy as we push through our climax. He blasts his seed all over my chest as I glaze over his hand.

We collapse onto each other, naked and sweaty and drenched in cum. We laugh as I gently headbutt him by accident.

"No one is gonna take you away from me." Lucifer promises.

I don't tell him how bad that statement unnerves me. I only laugh along with him as he wraps me in his arms.


	4. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers horrific news that forces him, Lucifer, and Gabriel to go back to the place where it all began: Lawrence, Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter to hold you guys over while I write longer ones. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, thank me for writing (lol), and thank you for the support! <3

_Do you think you're safe? Do you really think to delude yourself with false hope? Run! It's happening. He's coming for you and you can't stop it! He'll grab you again and make your life a living hell all over again._

**_Sam, RUN!_ **

Sam shot up from where he slept with. Sweat formed on his forehead. He panted heavily, searching his surroundings. He was still in the living room but on the loveseat and Lucifer was nowhere in sight. He noticed that there was a blanket on him probably from Lucifer to protect his modesty. 

Sam checked the time on his watch; it was 7:54 in the evening. He sighed as he felt a small migraine building up. 

"Luce?" He called pulling on his pants. The condo seemed to be empty with only a few lights on.

"Lucifer?" Sam tried again. He decided to check the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Hey, Babe. If you wake up and I'm not here, it's because I went out to run a few errands. I'll be back soon with some food. Love you._

Sam grabbed the note and smiled. Lucifer has certainly come a long way from being spoiled and selfish to self sufficient and caring. That just showed Sam that people can change.

_Not even prison can hold me..._

He shivered then at the memory. People do change but not  _him_. Dean's been that way his whole life. Violent, deceiving and cunning. All around dangerous. Sam didn't even want to think about how many people he killed that no one knew about.

All of a sudden, the house phone starts to ring on the living room. Thinking that it must've been Rick, Sam power walked over to the receiver without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Dad."

There wasn't any noise coming from the other end except really heavy breathing. Sam frowned as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Rick? Dad, are you okay?"

_"This ain't Rick..."_

Sam was only slightly alarmed when he heard the voice of a man on the line. His voice was raspy and he sounded as though he had a slight accent.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sam said. "I guess you must have the wrong number then."

_"Naw, darling. I believe it got the right one."_

"And who are you?"

_"A friend of a friend."_

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This guy was definitely pissing him off and he was so close to hanging up but he decided to go along.

"Okay. Friends of Cole? Jo? Jess?"

_"None of the above."_

"Then who if you don't mind me asking?"

_"Winchester. Dean Winchester."_

The world moved in slow motion. Sam's breathing became labored and his skin damp and clammy. This man...this stranger was friends with Dean? That could mean a multitude of things and none of them pleasant. He was snapped out of his reverie when the man chuckled.

  _"You alright there, cheri? I didn't scare you, did I?"_

Sam regained what little composure he had and spoke again.

"What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

_"I'm just here to pass on a message, 'See ya soon, Sammy'."_

The line went dead and Sam dropped the phone. No, it couldn't be! He locked him away for good! There's no way he got out. No way...He couldn't have. The phone rang again and Sam snapped.

"Stop calling me you sick--!"

_"Sam? Sammy, are you okay!? What's going on?"_

The boy sighed in relief at the familiar voice of his father.

"Dad, I think something is happening..."

Sam looked up as the front door opened, Lucifer with two large boxes of pizza and soda. Gabriel was behind him cheering; it seemed that he got off early. Both of them were alarmed by Sam's demeanor and went over to him. He put the phone on speaker.

_"Listen to me, kiddo. I need you to turn on the channel 6 news. It's important."_

Gabriel snatched the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it on, switching to the desired channel. All three men watched wide eyed at the news.

**"...no known survivors. Again, A prison bus carrying over twenty inmates was found flipped over and set ablaze in a Nebraska forest. The bus contained well known serial killer, Dean Winchester. Reports say that some prisoners attempted to revolt and caused the bus to careen off the road. At the time, there are no known survivors and Dean Winchester...is believed to be among the casualties."**

Sam cried silently as Gabriel hugged him close.

 _"It's happening again, Sam,"_ Rick said in the phone.  _"Come on home."_

 


	5. You're Not Him (You're Nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean relaxes himself the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some dark smut and gruesome murder for you guys to drool over while I brainstorm some more lol. Enjoy! <3

Dean smacked Benny across his head.

"Way to be subtle, you fucking idiot!"

Benny flinched and put his head down. He didn't have the balls to complain. He'd end up losing his life. Dean had proved his viciousness in prison on many occasions and he was just glad that he hadn't suffered through any of them.

Well, almost.

"Sorry, boss." Benny said meekly. "I think it'll work out though. He's definitely going home."

"I know it is." Dean began unzipping his pants. "I'll get him back. Then we'll be together like we always wanted." He flopped on the bed, rubbing his cock obscenely. "Benny, I need your mouth. I don't have Sammy here so I'll just take what I can get. You'll help me, right?"

Dean wasn't even  _remotely attracted_ to the younger man. Even while locked up in the same cell, Dean would chose to fuck Benny's mouth instead of his ass. Sammy was his only type.

Only Sammy.

"Yeah, Dean." Benny nodded. "I'll help."

The dark haired criminal crawled up the bed quickly and put his mouth on Dean's massive dick. The tip was angry red and he was hard as stone. Benny lapped up the droplets of Pre cum oozing from the head.

Dean grunted, barely enjoying it. "Don't fuckin tease it, suck it! The least you could do is to stop being lazy with it."

"Yes, boss." Benny rasped. He wet his lips and filled his throat with Dean's meaty girth. He hardly ever gagged which was something Dean was always upset about for some reason.

The dark blonde gripped Benny's hair tight and bobbed his head; he closed his eyes and visualized that it was Sammy gobbling him up and not a worthless loser.

"Mmm. Fuck, Sammy." Dean moaned. "I missed you, Baby. You like sucking Daddy's cock?"

"Mhm." Benny accidentally hummed.

"Don't. Fucking. Talk." Dean growled through his teeth. He continued to fuck into Benny's face harshly until he felt his release building up. "Get the fuck on your knees." He panted.

Benny hurriedly knelt down on the floor with his face under Dean's balls, hair still being held on to.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, SAMMY!"

Dean threw his head back as long, thick white ropes of cum sprayed across Benny's face and shirt. 

Dean looked down and laughed at his pitiful henchman; the man had a big hard on in his jeans. He smacked his dick playfully on Benny's lips and sneered.

"You'll never have Sammy or anyone like him so don't even think about it when he's here."

Dean snatched up his own jeans and shuffled into some well worn work boots. He pocketed his phone and a large hunting knife he found in the bedside drawer.

"I'm goin out," Dean said as he walked down the hall to the front door. "I have an  _itch_ that needs taking care of."

When Benny was sure Dean was gone, he pulled out his cock and jerked it, wondering what it would be like to fuck Sam Wesson.

* * *

 

20 Year Old Kevin Davis was getting out of the bar he was sitting at for forty-five minutes waiting for his girlfriend. Apparently she had big news. Kevin wasn't so sure he actually wanted to hear it; he'd probably flip out if she was pregnant. But she didn't show and he was worried. She hadn't picked up any of his calls and texts so he decided on heading to their apartment.

When he got there, he noticed that the door was cracked open with absolutely no light inside. Kevin opened the door with caution and tried to turn on the lights; they didn't work.

"Krista?" He called out.

No answer.

"Krista, are you home?"

Nothing.

By that point, Kevin was visibly nervous, eyes wandering around in the darkness. He looked down the hall sering the bedroom door shut. They never shut it.

"Honey, you in there?" He called again.

When he received no answer, he slowly walked his way to the door, pressing his ear against it. Hearing a small bump, he hurriedly turned the knob.

"Krista--"

Kevin stopped himself short when he saw the decapitated head of his girlfriend on the nightstand and he mutilated body resting on the bed. Her abdomen was eviscerated, intestines and organs littering the area.

Kevin threw up at the sight and sobbed heavily. He turned around to see a man, blood splattered all over his clothes and face. He grinned madly as he slowly lumbered over to Kevin. 

"Get away! Leave me alone!" He cried. The man didn't listen. He grabbed Kevin's arm and slashed it, watching the blood fall to the floor.

"Your bitch bled pretty for me," The crazy man said. "I wonder if you'll do the same."

* * *

 

Benny flipped through TV stations every five seconds, clearly bored. He hated being left in the cabin while Dean got to do the fun shit. He briefly wondered if that was how it was gonna be when Sam arrived.

The front door opened and in stepped Dean, covered in blood that wasn't his own. He looked happy and invigorated. 

"Have fun?" Benny smirked.

Dean chuckled low as he wiped the blood off of his blade. "It was alright. Just a small fix to hold me over."

He hummed a tune as he made his way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna hop in the shower and get some sleep. You should too because tomorrow we're heading out to pick up Sammy."

Dean shut the door with Benny still on the couch. "Can't wait." He smiled.


	6. I'm The Mouse (Hiding From The Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets back to Lawrence and comes face to face with the object of his nightmares.

Going by the speed they were going, it only took them half the time to get to Kansas than usual. 

Sam felt a huge wave of nostalgia wash over him when he saw the "Welcome To Lawrence" sign. He also felt a pang in his chest akin to sadness.

"Can you drop me off at my parents house?" Gabriel asked Lucifer as he drove through the familiar streets. "It's been awhile since I've spoken to them. They must miss me."

"Okay." Luce simply responded. He looked over at Sam in the passenger seat who stared out the window. "Doin alright?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Sam deadpaned as he continued looking at the scenery.

"As your boyfriend, I'm obligated to say no. Just try not to think about what you're thinking about."

Sam snorted dismissively. "If you only knew..."

After they drove Gabriel back to his family home, Lucifer sped off to Rick's house.

They pulled up the driveway easily. Rick sat outside on the front steps with a large golden retriever. Sam flew out of the car and ran to hug his father, leaving Lucifer to carry the luggage.

"Dad! Oh god!" 

Rick enveloped Sam in a tight hug, wanting nothing more than to protect him from the world.

"Hey, Kiddo. You've grown up a bit. Couple inches."

Sam lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah right. More like a foot."

The dog next to Rick barked and wagged it's tail. Sam knelt down, petting the happy dog.

"You must be Riley, huh boy?" Sam laughed. The dog happily licked Sam's hand.

"The house got quiet after you left and I needed someone with just as much energy as you." Rick explained. He saw Lucifer smile nervously as he approached the house. "Hello, Lucifer."

"Good Morning, sir."

"Detective Wess--oof!"

Sam nudged his father in the ribs sharply and glared at him.

"Rick will do just fine. Take the bags up to Sam's old room. It's--"

"The one closest to the bathroom. I know." Lucifer shot Rick a small smile and disappeared into the house.

Rick gave Sam a look that meant trouble for the young man.

"How'd he know that?"

"I told him of course!" Sam said way too quickly. Rick continued to stare at Sam until he cracked. "He used to throw rocks outside my window. He liked me."

"How old was he?"

"22."

"How old is he now?"

"Er...he just turned...25. I think I hear him calling me for help. See you inside!"

Sam bounded into the house and up the stairs two at a time with his father calling after him.

"Sam! Goddammit." He looked down at Riley who hung his tongue out and looked up at him. "I'm so glad you can't talk."

* * *

 

**Later That Night...**

 

Sam sat on the floor with Riley and Lucifer. Rick perched himself on the recliner with a glass of Jack.

They had their dinner earlier and it was less awkward than what Sam had originally imagined. His father had showed him the pistol that Sam used to incapacitate Dean. To say that Lucifer was a little unnerved would have been an understatement. 

"Starting tomorrow," Rick said to Sam after sipping on his drink. "You'll have protection around the clock. You don't leave the house without me or Lucifer, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." Sam mumbled as he scratched behind Riley's ears. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Well...I highly doubt that Dean perished in that crash. Hell, it was probably him who started the damn thing and set it on fire. The people tell me that he was being transferred over to another prison, so maybe he saw that as an opportunity."

Sam glanced over hesitantly at his boyfriend who looked at him back with the same look.

"Dad, before you called me yesterday, someone else did. At first I thought it was one of Gabriel's friends of something but then...he mentioned Dean. He basically said that he was a friend of Dean's and that he's coming."

Rick scrubbed his hand over his face, anxiety coming off of him in intense waves. "Okay...alright. Knowing what we know now, he's not alone. We gotta stay alert." Rick's phone buzzed and he answered it. "Wesson. Mhm. Alright, on the way."

"Everything okay?" Lucifer asked, holding Sam close.

"No." Rick answered truthfully. "I don't think so. Someone's been killed over at the Harris house. I think it's Dean but just in case..."

Rick handed Lucifer his extra Beretta handgun.

"Know how to use it?"

"Yeah...like a camera. Just point and shoot. How hard can it be?" Lucifer replied.

Sam took the gun from his hands and checked the chamber before tucking it in his waistband. He stood up with Lucifer. "I got it, Dad. Don't worry. If he gets here...when the time comes I'll..."

Rick gave him a short hug and nodded at Lucifer. He took off shortly after. Sam inhaled and exhaled sharply, shaken up.

"I'll be right here with you." Luce said holding Sam's hand. 

* * *

 

Benny quickly slipped into the crowd of people watching the police enter the house where he just slaughtered an entire family. He smiled to himself as he dialed Dean's number.

_"Well?"_

"They took the bait. It worked."

_"Excellent."_

Dean hung up.

* * *

 

The lights went out in the house, scaring Sam and Riley. Lucifer held Sam's hand tighter as Riley barked at the back door. 

"Go upstairs and lock the door." Lucifer commanded. "Go!"

"But--!"

"Now, Sam! I got this."

Sam kissed Lucifer and ran up to his old bedroom.

* * *

 

Lucifer slowed his breathing down and focused on the door in the kitchen.

"If that's you Dean Winchester, stay the fuck away from us! He's happy with me and he doesn't need you to fuck up his life again!"

Riley chose that time to run out of his doggy door and bark at the thing he heard. Moments later, however, Luce heard Riley whine louder and louder until he didn't anymore. The entire house fell silent causing Lucifer to pick up a kitchen knife.

"Riley?" He called to the dog.

No answer.

There was rustling at the door.

"Come here, boy."

Riley's bloody head was shoved through the doggy door, tongue hanging out and eyes glazed over.

"Christ!" Lucifer shouted.

"Luce, are you okay? I'm coming out!" Sam yelled.

"No!" He cried. "Don't come out, Sam! Stay in there!"

Lucifer mustered up his courage and sprinted out the back door, searching the darkness.

"Come out, you coward! Get your ass over here! Show yourself!"

"...Okay." A gravelly voice sounded from behind him.

* * *

 

Sam sat on the edge of his bed with the gun next to him, knee bouncing up and down a mile a minute. He sprang up when he heard footsteps outside his room.

"Luce?"

The footsteps came closer.

"Luce, is that you?" Sam asked again, grabbing the gun.

Closer.

He didn't ask again when the door was kicked open and he saw evil incarnate.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean grinned madly. "Oh, how I've missed you."

 Sam's eyes were wide and his hands shook as he held up the gun.

"D--Dean..."

"In the flesh, Baby." Dean replied arms spread out as he step in the room. "God, it's good to see you." He stepped forward but stopped when Sam cocked the gun.

"Stay away, Dean. Please just...just go away!"

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your first love? Your one and only?"

Sam felt his entire resolve slipping away constantly. He cried as the gun fell to the floor. Dean stepped in his space and raised his head.

"It's okay, Sammy. Don't cry. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm here now...and I ain't going anywhere."

Dean kissed Sam heatedly, resulting in his cock chubbing up. He pulled back and smiled.

"I wish we had time for that but I'm running a little late."

Out of exhaustion (or just plain fear), Sam blacked out causing Dean to carry him bridal style.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 

Rick sighed as he took out his cell phone. It was a little over 11:00 and he needed to check in on Sam. The phone rang for a couple times before it picked up, no one saying anything.

"Hey, Kid. You alright?"

_"Hey, Ricky. It's Dean! It's been awhile hadn't it?"_

Rick's face was drained of all color and his worst fears were coming true.

"Where's Sam, You Son of a Bitch!?"

_"Relax, Rick. Sammy's fine. He's just sleeping. He'd probably feel even better with my cock up his ass but I'll wait till he wakes up."_

"So help me God, if you touch him--!"

_"Well, it's been fun chattin with ya but I gotta go. Big homecoming party for Sammy tomorrow! See ya!"_

Rick sank to his knees as the line disconnect.


	7. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam talk for the first time in years.
> 
> Sam makes a life altering decision.
> 
> Benny meets Sam for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Smut-Smut between our two leading characters in this chapter! Hooray!!!
> 
> (Sorry for spelling/grammar errors)

_You didn't listen. Why didn't you just listen? He's got you now. Dean has you and he's never letting you go again. You know how this ends, don't you? The only way this ends is if one of you **dies!!**_

His eyes were taking a long time to open up. His limbs felt heavy and not like his own as he tried to move them. 

"Are you awake?" Sam heard a voice say. It was faint but very familiar. It sounded so full of love that he wanted it to reach out and embrace him. It made his stomach do back flips.

"Mhmmm..." Sam heard himself say.

The voice chuckled.

"Alright. That's good but, if you're really awake, open your eyes."

"I don't wanna..."

"Please? For me?"

Sam didn't have it in his heart to deny such a cute request. He briefly considered playing around with the person but decided not to; he wasn't that heartless. Opening his eyes, Sam had noticed at least three things.

1). It was morning. The last time he remembered, it was night time.

2). He was in a bed. A large king-sized bed that wasn't his own and one he hadn't seen before.

3). There, staring him in the face, was Dean Winchester, a man with little to no morality. A man who was supposed to be locked away for the rest of his life.

"Did you sleep okay?" Dean smiled. He was laying next to Sam, head held up by his hand. His knuckles brushed Sam's cheek lightly.

The younger boy didn't know how to react to the monster in front of him. The rational part of his brain told him to stay away, he's definitely a dangerous person.

However, the irrational part of him told him that Dean would never hurt him. In fact, Dean never intentionally harmed him. All of this and more swam around in Sam's head as he stared into those mesmerizing green eyes. 

"Dean...?" He asked. Against his own will, his own hand stretched out and hesitantly cupped Dean's cheek. The older man leaned into the touch.

"Yeah." He sighed. "It's me, Sammy. I'm here."

"Why?"

Sam could tell that the question caught the killer off-guard and, if he was being completely truthful, it did the same to him. Why was he conversing with this man and not running out the front door? Maybe it was--

"Because I love you." Dean answered. "I told you, didn't I? Don't you remember what I said?"

Sam nodded slowly and Dean grinned, scooting closer to his face.

"I did it. I got out, Sammy. I came to keep you safe from the people who are trying to tear us apart."

"Dean--"

"And I know you didn't mean to get up on that stand and talk; they made you do it. Made you say all of those bad things about me and I get it. I'm not mad at you because it's okay. I'm here now."

"Listen to me--"

"And I keep interrupting you." Dean said, finishing his rambling. "Now, what're you saying?"

Sam sat up, sitting cross-legged across from Dean. "Dean, you can't do this. Just take me back home."

Dean sat up too.

"Why? Why would you go back there?"

"Because...I was happy. I had a nice place, I was in college and...Lucifer..."

Dean's eyes went stone cold at the mention of the other man.

"That jack off? Oh he's dead. I did that. He came at me with a knife."

Sam hung his head low.

"I figured. I'm not even...I can't even feel anything right now...I  _can't_. I was expecting it. Always."

Sam locked eyes with Dean.

"Tell me...at least tell me that you didn't hurt him, my father. Please tell me that he's alright."

When Dean grabbed his hand and wiped away a stray tear from his face, Sam didn't flinch away. 

"I didn't hurt him. I promise."

For reasons he couldn't seem to fathom, Sam believed him. He didn't have a reason to lie to him, especially not now. The boy nodded.

"Okay...alright."

"Okay." 

The two of them sat in silence, staring at each other with unblinking eyes. Sam looked down as he saw Dean's hand try to snake it's way over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" Dean said with feigned innocence. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

It took every inch of Sam to not giggle at the man's advances. He tried to hate him.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Sammy? This?"

Dean surged toward Sam, tackling him on his back and tickling the boy relentlessly. Sam cackled uncontrollably as Dean's fingers made their way to all of his tickle spots.

"Ha! Gotcha, Baby!"

"Dean! Stooooop! Hahahaha!"

Sam failed his arms trying to escape from Dean's assault but it was no use. Remembering something from what seemed like a long time ago, Sam used a free hand to come down and grip Dean's balls.

The older man stopped his actions and illicited a moan. When Sam saw he was vulnerable, he flipped Dean off of the bed hearing a big  _thump_ when he hit the hardwood floor.

"Damn..." Dean grunted. "Your old man teach you that?"

Sam laughed.

"Something like that."

He smiled down at Dean who smiled up in return. That's when the rational part of him began to manifest.

"What's happening here, Dean?" Sam snapped. "What do you want from me? Is one of your sick games!?"

"Sam--"

"Get me to like you again after all this time and you think I'll just, what, fall in your arms again!?"

Dean got to the edge of the bed, kissing Sam who was immediately quieted.

"Shut up." Dean smirked.

"Jerk...you're a jerk..." Sam mumbled.

"And you're a bitch.  _My Bitch_."

Sam smiled a sad smile, remembering the times he and Dean bantered back and forth. Remembering the most intimate of moments. 

He couldn't discern if he was insane or going through some sort of Stockholm Syndrome when he uttered his next words.

"Dean, please...just...answer me honestly. If I agree to stay with you, will you stop...killing people? Will you do that for me?"

Dean was taken aback by his words. Was this...for real? Or not? Another hallucination?

"Do you...do you mean that, Sammy? Do you really want to?"

"Well, I...I mean I just...no one else has to die, Dean. I don't want that hanging over my head. The more I try to run, the more people get hurt because of me and I don't want that. So, yes. I'll stay with you, Dean."

The sound that Dean produced from his lips could have only been described as "unmanly" and he would've killed anyone Sam told that to. He climbed back up to the bed and hugged the boy for a long time.

"Okay, Sammy. I'll try for you. I'll try..."

As he held onto the older man, Sam had sent up a small prayer to whatever deity happened to be listening that he made the right choice.

* * *

 A little over an hour later, Sam walked out of the main bedroom, love bites littering the left side of his neck. He went in the kitchen as per Dean's request and searched the cabinets for coffee grounds.

"Lookin for somethin, doll?"

Sam nearly jumped five feet into the air when he heard a voice that wasn't his own or Dean's. He looked to the side of him and gazed at a man who was shorter than Dean but has a wider frame and darker hair. His beard was also a little on the scraggly side making him look like a  _bear_. And where did he here that voice?

"H--Hi." Sam started. "Um, stuff for coffee? Dean requested."

The man stalked towards Sam, pinning him against the counter tops with arms on either side of him. With his eyes still on Sam, he reached up above them into a cabinet and handed Sam the coffee mix.

"There ya go. Knock ya self out." The strange man drawled. "Name's Benny Lafitte."

"I'm Sam."

Benny swiftly grabbed Sam's hand, kissing his knuckles softly.

"I know. I've heard great things about you, young one.  _Great_ things."

The man (Benny, Sam corrected himself) looked a bit rough around the edges. Maybe as equally as dangerous as Dean. He didn't know if he was a killer or not and made it a mental note to ask Dean about that later. 

"Well, that's great." Sam smiled nervously when Benny chuckled and patted him on the back.

"I knew I'd like you. Need any help making breakfast or something? I'm sure starving."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at Benny. "What makes you think I'm cooking anything?"

Benny took an apple from the fridge and bit into it. "Well since Dean's lazy ass sent you out here for coffee and he and I don't really know how to fuckin cook, I assumed you would. Besides, you're obviously the chick in the relationship."

"Just for that, you get zero breakfast."

"Aww you're breakin my heart, Sammy."

"It's just Sam."

Benny continued to chomp down on the shiny red apple with vigor. "Ah I forgot. That's Dean's pet name for ya. How's about I call ya Hazel on account of those pretty eyes?"

Sam felt his cheeks flush with each passing word. This Benny character was definitely hitting on him, something about that made him think that I'd Dean ever heard him do that, it would be the last pick up line he ever said.

* * *

 

Breakfast went by very well except for the constant touching from Dean. Sam guessed that he understood; if Dean loved him like he said he did, then he'd want every chance he could take with him. Every once in a while, however, Benny would glare over at Dean (without his knowing, of course) and smirked subtly at Sam. It had started making him uncomfortable.

Later on in the day, Sam asked Dean how he obtained the house to which the older man just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Sam had scolded him for at least an hour after that.

During the night, Sam became bored and suggested that they all watch a movie. Dean groaned while Benny enthusiastically agreed. They settled on the original Nightmare On Elm Street because it was one of Sam's favorites. During the scene where Johnny Depp was sucked into his bed, Dean became handsy and rapey to the point where Sam had to call off the movie early.

* * *

 

The room was illuminated by the bright glow of the moon. Dean had gotten a nice view of Sam's flushed face from where the boy laid on the bed. He took his shirt off and quickly took Sam's pants and underwear off.

"Dean, wait." Sam said quietly. "I...I think we should go a little slow. Not just jump into it so fast again, ya know?"

"No, it's fine, Sammy." Dean soothed him. "We're good. Open up for me."

Sam punched Dean in the stomach and watched him double over on the floor 

"Listen here, I'm not the same guy I was two years ago, Dean."

The man coughed several times before leaping back on the bed and holding Sam's hands above his head.

"I really like this new fire in you, baby." He leaned in, kissing Sam on the neck. "Show me more."

Despite the situation, Sam's smile widened and he leaned up to capture Dean's lips with his own. The both of them hummed as they licked into each other's mouths. Sam pulled backed with Dean sucking on his neck more. He rubbed down at the young man's twitching cock.

"Mmm I wanna try something new." Sam said.

"What's that?"

Sam turned his head and whispered in Dean's ear causing the man to come up and look at him with a surprised expression.

"Sammy, you--really? That's big."

"I'm sure, De. I'm sure."

Dean smirked as he stripped out of his pants. He kicked them away from him as he straddled Sam's lap backwards, putting his ass in his face.

"I've never had this happen to me before, Sammy." Dean admitted. "Go easy on me."

He grunted when Sam slapped his ass hard and gripped it. Dean looked back at his lover with a lust filled gaze as he stuck his tongue in between his asscheeks and slurped.

"Ooooh!" Dean moaned out loud. "Fuck, Sammy! Why haven't you done this before!?"

"You never asked me to." Sam said before going back to eating out Dean.

Not wanting him to feel left out, Dean leaned down in front of Sam's throbbing dick and stuffed his mouth full of it. He cackled internally at the lewd noises Sam was making. He was also pretty sure that Sam was getting off in the sounds he was making just as he was. It was so fucking hot!

"Dean! Mmm, Dean stop, it's time!" Sam yelled. The older man got up from his boy's cock with a loud pop.

"So impatient, Sammy."

Dean moved up and lined Sammy's cock with his ass, sinking down on it in a matter of seconds.

"FUUUUUCK!!" Both men moaned. Sam tried his best not to canter his hips up and jostle Dean. The man slowly rotated his hips in a circular motion 

"How's that, Sammy?"

"Dean, if you don't start bouncing, I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

"Then fuck me! Fuck me, Sammy! Fuck me!"

Sam obliged, pumping his pelvis up and down. The motions caused Dean to grunt and groan, jerking his own dick in time with each thrust. Sam gripped his hips and slammed home Harder and harder with Dean moaning louder every time. Then,

"Hoooly Shit, Dean! Do that again!"

Dean squeezed on Sam's cock with his ass making the younger one pant heavily.

"Dean, where do you want it!?"

"Inside me, Baby Boy. I wanna feel your load in me!"

"Rrrraggghh!!"

Sam grunted as he shot his cum up Dean's ass. He let Dean ride him through the remainder of his climax. When it was finished, he climbed off him and pushed his legs up on his arms.

"Your turn." Dean smirked as he dove his tongue in Sam's tight rim. The younger boy squirmed in delight and pleasure. 

When he deemed it fit, Dean lubed up his cock with Sammy's load and pushed it right in.

"Oh, Dean! Yes! Yes!"

"Fuck, Sammy! So tight! Tighter than I remember! Don't let anyone else touch you here, okay? Just me! Only me! Promise me, Sammy!"

"I promise, Dean!" Sam vowed. "No one else. Just you! Only you!"

They fucked for nearly two hours in various ways and positions eventually finishing it off in Dean's favorite: missionary. They were lain next to each other, staring into their eyes.

"I meant it, Dean." Sam said suddenly and quietly. "No more killing. Now's your turn to promise me."

"I promise you, Sam. I promise that I won't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Both of them snickered as Sam lightly slapped his face.

"That's not what I asked and you know it!"

Dean pulled Sam in closer for a small kiss.

"I know. I love you, Sammy. So much."

Sam laid there in Dean's arms, wondering how on earth he got to this point. Apparently, there wasn't anyone answering for him so he did it anyway.

"I love you too, Dean. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know it may seem like Sam gave in too easily, give me a chance to explain myself...in other chapters lol. I love you all! <3


	8. Now That I've Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with trying to keep the promises he made to Sam while he encourages Benny to get a little closer to Sam.
> 
> Benny, against Dean's direct orders and without his knowledge, steadily comes on to Sam more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, smut awaits you bitches! Voyeurism in this chapter.

Dean had woken up with his arms coiled protectively around Sam. He was up earlier than Sam, watching the small look of content on his lover's face as the sun lit up their surroundings.

His lover.

His boyfriend.

His  _soulmate_.

He laughed to himself at the thought. Of course Sam was his soulmate! After everything that's happened and what will happen. And yet he still remains! Dean felt like a king. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Sam's face and pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead, the boy having sighed lightly at the touch. 

Dean gently untangled himself from the sleeping boy, trying his utmost hardest to no jostle him. He swung his legs over and got up only to crumble down to the floor when a sharp pain hit him in his lower back.

"Christ..." Dean groaned. He noted that that had been the third or fourth time he ended up down there and figured that he'd seen enough of the floor to last him a lifetime. "Dammit, Sammy." He cursed silently.

Luckily, the noise didn't wake the boy. Dean decided to sit there for an extra ten minutes to relax the pain before shucking on his boxers and into Benny's room. He didn't knock as he opened the door and saw Benny snoring loud, blankets disheveled and on the carpet.

"Wake up, fucker!" Dean muttered a little loud, laughing when the other man fell from his bed. "I need your help today. Wanna do something special for Sammy."

Benny scowled at Dean, hauling himself back on the bed.

"What the fuck is so important at," Benny stopped to look at the time. "7 in the fucking morning, Winchester?"

"I said I need your help. Throw on some damn clothes for fucks sake. Your dick is standing up." Dean said leaving the room.

Benny lazily looked down at his morning wood, his sense of modesty having long gone out the window. He didn't dare tell Dean that he was having a very, very sweet dream of his young lover in the other room.

* * *

"Sammy," Dean whispered. "Sammy, wake up. I gotta tell you something." 

He was already dressed and ready to go. He just needed to wake up the knucklehead.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. He rolled over and snuggled against Dean's midsection. Dean chuckled and patted hm on his head, ruffling his medium length hair.

"Sammy, I gotta go to town with Benny for a few hours. Take care of things, buy stuff, return some videotapes..." 

Sam finally opened up his eyes and smiled sleepily, addressing the older man.

"Mkay...come back soon."

Dean kissed him on the cheeks and went to walk away but Sam caught his arm and pulled him back down. He laughed when Sam held onto him like a damn octopus, arms and legs wrapped completely around his body.

"Baby, gotta go!" Dean laughed.

"Na uh," Sam whispered. "You can stay right here. With me. And this comfy bed." He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and lightly inhaled his scent.

"I gotta get stuff done, Baby Boy. I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Okay?"

Sam whined as he reluctantly let go of his past teacher. "At least let me give you something."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the boy, getting up and standing in front of the bed.

"Okay, what?"

Sam, still naked from last night, got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Dean. He kissed him deeply as he began to fiddle with the man's zipper.

"This."

Sam went down and mouthed at his boyfriend's soft cock, watching it rise with each slurp and flick of the tongue.

"Goddammit, Sammy. You're driving me crazy today." Dean said through his teeth. He groaned aloud as Sam pulled out his balls and sucked on them obscenely. "Really, _REALLY_ crazy, Baby."

Sam vibrated his throat when Dean's fully erect dick was seated in his mouth; the green eyed man gripped the back of his head as he spilled his seed down his throat.

Sam looked up at him with a curious look as he wiped his mouth. Dean, who almost NEVER blushes, blushed madly and looked away from Sam.

"That...that doesn't normally happen." He mumbled in reference to his premature ejaculation. "I feel like a fucking teenager." He put his cock and balls back in his jeans and zipped up.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Sam said giggling. "It's like, I have this sort of effect on you and...it's nice. Makes me feel special."

Dean bent down and gave him another kiss that was longer and more passionate than last time. He smirked.

"You have no idea how special you are, Sammy. Now, I really hate to do this but, I gotta go take care of stuff with Benny. You'll be okay for an hour or two?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Sam answered truthfully. "But Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"No killing."

"But, Sammy--"

"No. Killing. Or no Sammy."

Dean pouted dramatically.

 

"Then you don't leave the house." He sighed heavily as he crossed his heart and wobbled out the door.

* * *

 Both Dean and Benny wore baseball caps and sunglasses as they walked around the small corner store.

"So I gotta ask," Benny started. He scratched absently at his beard. "How'd you two meet again?"

Dean grabbed 3 sticks of beef jerky. "Long story, Ben." He answered simply.

"Well we kinda have a long day so...go on."

"I, uh, well it's like...fuck it. I posed as his teacher and it was love at first sight. I set up a scenario where he was in danger and pretended to rescue him and later that night, I took his virginity. Been in love with him ever since..."

Dean grinned at the memory. Sam had been so compliant, taking his cock like a seasoned champion. He could never get enough of his Sammy.

"Sounds like the real deal." Benny said.

"He is. And you two should hang out." Dean suggested. "I'm sure he'd love you. Just not like he loves me, of course." He turned to Benny, voice icy cold. "I'm only saying this once. Don't fucking touch him. If I so much as hear from Sam that you've been touching, I  _will kill you_ , you know that, right?"

"Yeah, boss." Benny replied. "I gotcha." He had no intention of getting caught when he made his move on the unsuspecting boy.

Dean's ability to change his emotions on the fly was unnerving to Benny. The older man smiled wide and clapped his shoulder.

"Good, good. I wouldn't want to kill you, Benny. You're useful."

Benny nodded solemnly and walked with Dean to the checkout counter. There were two other men in front of them with a tall blonde woman hanging on one's side, tits nearly hanging out of her shirt. She turned around when she heard footsteps, winking at Dean who politely smiled back.

"Hey, Bro," One of the men spat, black hair pouring from his knit cap. Dean raised an eyebrow at the guy and his friend. They were clearly frat guys. "You checking out my bitch!?"

"I was just being nice," Dean said dryly. He really wasn't in the mood. He flashed a fake smile to the woman just to spite the other guys. "To the lovely lady."

"Fuck off." The frat boy hissed.

"Brock," The skinny tramp warned. "Just stop." The other unnamed guy held her back.

Benny backed away slowly. He knew what was going to happen if this continued for too long. Dean smiled and took off his hat and glasses.

"Yeah,  _Brock_. Stop it." _  
_

Brock raised his fist so as to punch Dean but he was quicker. Dean dodged the fist and sidestepped, catching it and breaking it with a sickening crunch. The fucker cried out which brought music to Dean's sick ears. He grinned in glee as he whipped out his knife and raised it to Brock's throat, knife lightly scrapping skin.

He was ready. He was oh so ready to end that man's life, along with the other asshole, the bitch, and the unfortunate cashier. Dean almost killed the man...but he thought about Sam.

_"Promise me...If I agree to stay with you..."_

Dean relaxed himself. He made a promise to Sam...sort of. He wasn't going to ruin it when he just got him back. No way.

He lowered the knife reluctantly, instead choosing to headbutt the little shit into unconsciousness. Dean and Benny quickly payed for their snacks and left the store.

* * *

Benny helped Dean for roughly two and a half hours gathering food and gifts for Sammy. As Dean had told him the entire time, they were gonna have a little party, just the three of them, to celebrate Sam's homecoming. Dean had droned on about gifts and how Sam would be super excited while Benny thought of something more...primal 

He tuned out Dean, thinking about Sam on his knees in front of him. His face would be flushed and he'd be naked from head to toe. Sam would be fingering himself as he kissed the top of Benny's cock, smearing Pre cum over his plush lips--

"Benny!" Dean yelled as they arrived back to the cabin. Benny snapped out from his thoughts. "Did you fuckin hear me?"

"Nah, I don't believe I have. But I'm sure nearly shouting me half to death is a great feat on your part, Winchester. So, what's so damn important?"

"I said, 'If ever I'm not here, don't let Sammy anywhere near the back storage shed'."

Benny nodded, realizing what Dean was saying. Yeah, it'd be great if Sam didn't go in there.

"Go in and check if Sam's awake." Dean demanded. "I'm gonna get all this shit out the car."

Benny huffed as he exited the vehicle. He brushed a few hands down his hair and straightened his jacket before stepping in.

The living room was empty and in the same state it was when he left. The only thing seemed to be missing was a book he put down on the coffee table. 

"Sammy?" Benny called. It briefly occurred to him that he used the name Dean calls him by. A smug grin appeared on his face when Sam responded.

"In the bedroom!"

Benny looked over his shoulder and saw Dean gathering the bags and he figured he'd have enough time to talk. He sauntered down the hall and opened the door which was already cracked. Sam was on his stomach, back to the door and legs swings in the air as he read the book. The culprit! He gulped when he realized that the boy had on a pair of house short shorts that hugged his ass firmly and nothing else.

He didn't try to hide his presence as his boots hit the floor with each step. Sam still hadn't turned around.

"Hey, How'd you know that I liked Alexander Key? Well that's actually a dumb question. You seem to know more about me than I do. But anyway, I love Escape To Witch Mountain! The movie was just as good. Thanks for bringing my bags with me by the wa--"

He cut himself off as he turned around. Benny laughed when Sam blushed and tried to cover his upper body.

"I thought you were Dean!" Sam shrieked. He laughed shortly after with Benny.

"I noticed. Though I'm pretty sure you can tell the difference between us, yeah?" 

"Yup. I really do."

Sam dug around in his backpack to pull out a white t-shirt, Benny's eyes scanned every strip of flesh Sam's body had to offer.

"Soooo," Sam huffed. "What brings you in here?"

Benny laughed. "Well, I'm supposed to be checking in on you. Make sure you're awake or sleeping."

"Ah! I see. It must be so boring doing everything he says though, right?" Sam joked as he sat his hand next to Benny's.

"I don't," Benny said, voice low and seductive. "Do  _everything_ he tells me." He placed his hand over Sam's and lightly squeezed. 

It was Sam's turn to blush, laughing nervously to tone down the awkwardnes.

"By the way," Benny said. "That's my book."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

Sam took his hand away and tried to give the book back over to Benny.

"I'm sorry. It was just laying there not being read and I didn't see a bookmark so--"

Benny pressed his thumb to Sam's lips which shut the younger man up considerably.

"Keep it. I was gonna watch the movie anyway." He moved his thumb to caress his cheek with the rest of his hand. "You're beautiful, Sam."

"Thank you, Benny." Sam giggled. "You're very handsome for someone who looks like they could be a ruggedly hot vampire. I appreciate it."

"I appreciate it more."

Just as he Benny licked his lips, Dean barreled into the room, arms full with bags of treats and presents. He snatched his hand away and repositioned himself before Dean noticed.

"Hey, Baby Boy! Damn you look sexy." Dean said putting down the bags and groping the poor boy. "I gotcha some presents and shit!"

"Presents?" Sam inquired. "It's not my birthday and it damn sure isn't Christmas."

"Well, I figured that...since we've been apart for two years, I might as well buy you two years worth of gifts. Give em a look."

Sam, not one to really turn down free things, decided to take a look in one of the bags, immediately regretting it afterwards. He dumped the contents on the bed, whole body red from embarrassment.

"Take it back." Sam squealed.

"I think it was a nice selection." Benny muttered.

Sam shot him a hard glare forcing Benny to back down. Sam snatched up the bright blue and pink vibrator and the silky red lingerie.

"I'm not wearing that." He said bluntly. "Fuck that. Goddammit, Dean!"

Dean planted a big one right on Sam's cheek.

"Thank me later. Go through these for me, okay? I actually forgot to go get the food."

Benny shook his head while Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Dean could be a fucking dipstick, but Sam loved him anyway.

"Alright," Sam growled. "I'll look through these stupid presents."

Dean smirked and smacked Sam's butt. "That's the spirit! Oh, since you called my gifts stupid, I'm giving your ass the pounding of a lifetime tonight so use that," Dean gestured at the vibrator. "While I'm gone. Love ya!"

He quickly walked out the front door, leaving Sam and Benny alone in an awkward situation.

"Need to be alone for a second? Get yourself situated with the presents?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Benny had to get out of there before something bad happened. He cleared his throat.

"Well, that's...good. I'm gonna be in the living room if you need me. Just give a shout."

"Alright." Sam yawned, innocence pouring from him like a waterfall. Benny stiffly walked out of the room, cracking the door bit.

* * *

 

Sometime between his second or third episode of Arrow, Benny had decided that he was in desperate need of a beer.

He grunted as he got up, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders around. By the time he had gotten to the fridge, Benny heard a small noise. Was it Sam?

"Sam?"

When he didn't get an immediate response, Benny closed the fridge and walked down the hall. As he got closer, he started hearing the noise more clearly.

"...mmm...oh ah!"

Yeah it was definitely Sam, Benny thought. He looked through the small opening and he thought he died and gone to paradise.

Before his eyes was Sam Wesson, property of Dean Winchester, clearly being overwhelmed by the intense sensation of the vibrator currently inside of his ass. Benny damn near  _drooled_ on the spot, pitching a tent at the sight.

Sam was on his back with his eyes closed and earphones in, ipod within arms reach. He wore only a bright red jock strap and matching red tube socks. Benny managed to not cum right there; he suggested that Dean buy those for Sam. So by all rights, in his mind, Sam was wearing what he picked out for him personally.

"Oooh fuck." Sam moaned. He had one hand on his cock and the other was twisting the vibrator around. Benny quietly palmed himself through his jeans, watching with want as the young man he was looking pleasures himself. The hard on in his pants became almost unbearable and only doubled as Sammy painted his abdomen white.

"Fuck it." Benny growled.

* * *

 

Sam started reaching for a tissue when the door flew open revealing Benny with an obvious erection. He quickly covered himself with the sheets.

"Benny? What are you doing?" The boy said confused. 

"In a second: You,  _cheri_."


	9. Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny betrays Dean's trust by taking his infatuation with Sam to the next level.
> 
> Sam does the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is rape, rape, and more sweet, passionate RAPE and a little something extra at the end! >;D
> 
> (I am not ashamed!)

"What...?"

Sam has looked at Benny incredulously, waiting for him to reveal that it was all just a joke. He never did. The boy inched backward, his back hitting the headboard as Benny crawled toward him with hunger in his eyes. Benny took his ipod and pocketed it in his pants.

"You've been watching me," Benny drawled as he pulled apart Sam's legs and harshly slid in between them. He licked a long stripe up his neck earning a sharp whimper from his captive. "I've been watching you..."

Sam tried in vain to escape from Benny's grasp. The man held his wrists with one hand and began fondling his hole with the other.

"AH!!" Sam moaned. Benny began to over stimulate the prostate, kissing hungrily at Sam's neck. "Benny, please!"

"Please what, Sammy?" He chuckled. "Please fuck you? Please stuff my cock in your tight hole?"

"Please stop!" Sam begged. "Let me go. You don't--you don't have to do this. I think you--MMMM!--misinterpreted a few things!!"

Benny twisted his fingers around in Sam's ass causing the boy to squirm. He smiled to himself when Sam started getting erect again. This was going to be so much fun!

"I don't think I have." Benny began to unzip his pants, hard dick flopping out instantly. 

Sam stared at it in both wonder and horror. Benny's cock was a little shorter than Dean's but what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth! It looked as thick as a soda can! Benny used his thumb to gather up some of his Pre cum and forced it on Sam's tongue.

"Be a good boy for me, Sam. I just wanna play."

Wiggling out of his bonds, Sam punched Benny hard in the face watching the other's head whip back. Using that as his opportunity, Sam jumped off the bed and to the door but was too late. Benny snatched him by the hair and threw him back on the bed brutally, ass to the air. He used his weight to pin Sam down and began rubbing his cockhead on the younger one's heat.

"You're a feisty one, Sammy. Why does Winchester get all the fun, hmm? Benny deserves some tight boy ass every once in a while. Specifically yours."

"Dean's gonna kill you." Sam vowed. "He'll kill you when he finds out what you've done!"

Benny slapped both of Sam's asscheeks, watching his handprints form on the big fleshy globes. He lined up his dick.

"Oh, Sam. You mean  _if_."

He thrusted inside Sam with a satisfied grunt, happily seated where he always wanted to be. Sam, on the other hand, cried out in dulled pain with a small blast of pleasure. It felt all wrong. It didn't feel like how it was with Dean. He made it feel spectacular every time, barely any pain at all. With Benny, it was the polar opposite.

"Oh Sweet Jesus. You're incredible!" Benny grunted. He steadily rocked into Sam, delusions making him think that he was enjoying it. Sam realized that his mental state wasn't as bad as Dean's but just as strong as the older man kissed and bit at the nape of his neck.

"Ben...ny!" Sam shrieked. "Stop! Please, it hurts! Let me go! Dean!"

Benny cackled uncontrollably at the feeble attempts of escape. He gripped Sammy's neck and flipped him on his back, stating into frightened hazel eyes.

"Dean ain't here, sugar. He can't keep you all to himself!"

"God, help me!"

"God's not here, Sam," Benny grinned wolfishly. "Just me. Now hold still."

Sam grunted and groaned as he was stuffed full of Benny's meaty and mighty member. Benny craned his neck to force his tongue in Sam's mouth. He flinched back when Sam bit his lip in defense.

"Oh, you're a firecracker. You're turning me on so much right now!" Benny smiled wide, blood staining his teeth. "I wanna mark you up so bad but I can't leave any traces."

Sam winced as Benny released his grip on his wrists. The skin there was bruised and reddened.

"Fuck!" Benny cursed. He pulled out of Sam briefly and started smacking himself in the head repeatedly. "Fuck, FUCK! Stupid! So fucking stupid!!"

Sam looked on as Benny threw his tantrum. He felt genuinely bad for the guy but this was not okay.

"Benny," Sam practically whispered. "Let me help you...you don't have to do this..."

The older man looked down at his prey with red hot lust that made Sam want to run as fast as he could.

"I do have to do this." Benny explained, face wild and smile crazy. "I do because, you're just so beautiful. So delicious. I just had to have a bite. I had to find out what makes you so special. And now I know. So fucking innocent!"

Benny quickly reached down and slid off his belt in one swift motion. The cut on his lip made him look even more deranged than he already was. He started stroking his manhood, licking his lips as he eye-fucked Sam. His gaze shifted over to the discarded dildo on the bed.

"Use it." He commanded.

Sam then finally registered Benny's earlier words.

_I wanna mark you up so bad, but I can't leave any traces._

The boy grinned, idea forming on the top of his skull.

"No." Sam he said confidently.

"No?" Benny growled. "I don't think I heard you correctly, sugar. Did you say no to me?"

Sam sat himself up, separating them by pushing Benny in the chest. He was still scared as all hell of the huge man but he figured that was what courage was.

"I said no!" Sam raised his voice. "You're not gonna touch me like that again. I'm willing to let this go and I won't tell Dean. Just stop. Just leave the room."

The tension in the air was so thick that if it were visible and tangible, you could of cut it with a knife. Benny, expression intimidating and grim, removed the rest if his clothing. They dropped in a pile with a sickening thud; staring at Sam the whole time.

"You're wrong, Sam. I  _will_ touch you. I'm sure as shit gonna fuck the hell outta you, regardless if you or Dean try to stop me. You're gonna forget his name...and focus on mine. But you're right about one thing, darlin. About him not knowing, because when he gets back, I'm putting one in his dome."

Sam was surprised as Benny flung himself at the young man, legs being pried open. Sam swung out and hit Benny again. The man curled a hand around his neck, clearly cutting off his air supply.

"This is how it's gonna be?" Benny laughed. "I can live with it. Maybe your corpse will be more accepting of me. What do ya think, Sammy!?" He laughed maniacally.

With his oxygen being cut, Sam didn't have many options except to try and defend himself. Punches and kicks were already seen as feeble, at best. Looking to his left, he spotted a letter opener. His heart automatically told him not to, not to kill him. Find another way. A voice in his mind told another story.

_You're dying, Sam. He's going to murder you if you don't first. Take the leap. Kill or be killed! Don't let Dean hurt another innocent soul by accepting what's happening to you! Kill him! **KILL HIM!!**_

Everything that happened next was to be engraved in Sam's memory forever. He reaches over as best as he could and grabbed the the letter opener. The both of them screamed as Sam used the sharp object in his left hand to stab Benny directly  _inside_ of his right ear.

Benny fell to the floor, blood running down his cheek and chin in thick red lines. He wailed, throwing curses at Sam.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! FUCK YOU! I CAN'T HEAR NOW! I CAN'T HEAR!!"

Sam laughed at the irony in Benny's words; hand stained in the other's blood. The guy whimpered just like Sam had long moments ago.

"Crazy?" Sam whispered as he straddled Benny. "Enjoy hell, asshole..."

"NO! FUUUCK---!"

Sam plunged the knife into Benny's chest five times, watching the blood being coughed up.

"Please..." The sick pervert begged for his life. "Don't kill...me..."

"It's a shame. You didn't have any problems trying to kill me minutes ago. We could've been friends. Not now."

Over 100 times Sam stabbed Benny. He screamed and cried with each strike. Blood was everywhere on Sam, stuck even in his hair. He didn't stop until he felt hands on him, pulling him off of the dead man. Sam waved the knife madly.

"Let me go!! Let me go! I'll kill you! Let me go!!"

Someone snatched the knife from his hand and pulled them close. Sam head what sounded like a heartbeat; it was going fast, rapid. Was that his own? Was he pressed against someone's chest?

"Sammy! It's me!"

_Who are you?_

"It's Dean, Sammy. It's Dean. Open your eyes."

_Dean? You're not here..._

"I'm here, Baby Boy. It's really me." Sam could have sworn that he hears someone's voice cracking followed by what sounded like soft sobs. "So please...open your eyes..."

Despite thinking that it was all a vivid hallucination, Sam managed to pry open his eyes, looking up into worried emerald ones.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left..."

Sam clung onto Dean's shirt, staining it with Benny's blood and his own tears.

_Killer. It was always in you. Murderous, hard and cold. Not the least bit remorseful._

_**Benny's dead. Accept that you had no other choice. It was either him or you. You defended yourself.**  
_

_He didn't have to die. That one stab was good enough. But it's just fine, actually. Just admit that it felt good. Didn't it? Killing that monster? It's always great...killing monsters..._

 

 


	10. Half A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sinks deeper and deeper into himself over the days. 
> 
> Dean tries to console him. 
> 
> Both of them come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all dialogue with brief smut! Enjoy! <3

"Talk to me, Sammy. Tell me what happened."

"..."

"Please tell me."

"He attacked me...I killed him...end of it."

"No need to be pissy, Babe. Haha."

"..."

"Sorry...not funny...I was just--"

"I know what...you were...doing. I'm gonna go...take a shower."

"Okay."

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

"You hungry, Sam? I got some burgers for us. I even picked up a salad."

"Not hungry..."

"Come on, Sammy. You've been in bed all day."

"I know...I'm just tired."

"But  _salad_! You never turn down your rabbit food."

"Just stop...go away, Dean. Please..."

"Alright...I'll check in later. I love you."

"..." (Quiet Sobs)

* * *

 

**Days Later**

"Take a walk with me."

"...What?"

"Take a walk with me, Sammy. It'll be good for you. Come on."

"I don't...I don't want to."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to, Dean. Go away."

"Ya know, I'm not doing this today. Either get up or I'm gonna drag your sexy ass out of there and make out with you in the woods."

"Ugh...go away."

"Well, I see you've made your choice. And I've made mine."

"Dean! Put me down! This isn't funny!"

"It's funny to me. Let's go. Nature is calling for us!"

"Dean, I don't have any shoes on!"

"That's okay, I'll be carrying you the whole time. Relax."

"Goddammit, Dean!"

* * *

 

"I love the forest. It's so peaceful, so quiet. Smells great too!"

"I fucking hate you..."

"Stop lying, you liar. You fuckin love me and I love you. Let's bask in each other's love in the forest."

"You're such a weirdo, De."

"Aha! I made you laugh!"

"Shut up..."

"No, I'd rather not. I love talking if it makes you laugh...like old times."

"...You mean before I found out that you were an insane psychopath?"

"Precisely! I may have omitted a few things about me but my love for you is so real. Never doubt that."

"I mean, it has to be if you escape from prison just to be with me. I guess I should be grateful..."

"Sam...will you ever tell me what exactly went down between you and Benny? I have to know."

"..."

"Please..."

"I told you what happened."

"In vague short answers."

"I know."

"Well, if you know, then you can elaborate more."

"Please stop--"

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"Dean, I'm--"

"Seeing you like that all day is frustrating! Why won't you just talk to me!?"

"Dean, I'm warning you..."

"What's the problem, Sam!?"

"I FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE! THERE, YA HAPPY!? I KILLED A LIVING PERSON WHO TRIED TO END MY LIFE!!"

"...I..."

"Put me down."

"Sammy, you could step on something bad..."

"I said put me the fuck down!"

"Okay! Alright...I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology. I just wanna forgot about it. I wanna forget about this whole nightmare! I didn't have to kill him! He didn't have to die!"

"Baby Boy, it's okay--"

"No! It's really not okay. I've never killed anyone before, Dean! I could of incapacitated him or something!"

"Then what happened?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you didn't have to kill him. What made you?"

"...That's...it's complicated."

"Don't shut me out again. Please tell me."

"It was like...a feeling in my mind. It told me to hurt him. To kill the monster. That if I didn't, I'd die. Kill or be killed...he had to be stopped...the crazy thing is...I liked it."

"Sammy...?"

"It felt good killing him. Watching the light leave his eyes as I stuck the knife in deeper each time. Knowing that he was suffering the way I was. Knowing that he was suffering from my own hands. The bastard pleaded for his life...but I chose to end it...does that make me bad, Dean? Am  _I_ the monster?"

 "Jesus, Sammy...I didn't know."

"I didn't tell you..."

"If I had been there, I would have killed him too. Killed him again and again, would've mutilated the fucker's body...no one touches you...nobody."

"I changed my mind, Dean."

"About what?"

"..."

"Sam?"

"You can kill. Kill to your heart's desire. There's a condition though."

"...what?"

"I get to help. And we only kill the monsters..."

* * *

 

Dean smiled at Sam, gazing over his marvelous naked body that was lain gracefully on the forest floor. He was thankful he decided to take a blanket with them.

"Fuck me, De." Sam whined as he pulled Dean's shirt off. "I need to feel you. I need to forget about him. I need to be full of you."

"Sammy...you turn me on so much. Why do I love you so fucking much?" Dean growled when Sam palmed his erection and licked his hand.

"Because my angelic features are undermined by my sinfully wicked deeds."

"You ain't lyin."

Dean marked up his neck earning him small, soft moans of pleasure from the boy. He moved down two fingers to press and tease at Sam's rim. It twitched lightly at the contact. They separated for a few seconds as Dean finished getting unclothed.

"I won't let another touch you this way while I'm around. I'll never leave you alone again, baby." Dean whispered as he licked the shell of Sam's ear. He gasped low as Sam unexpectedly circled his hole with a finger. "You're getting adventurous."

"I learn from the best."

Sam and Dean looked each other in the eyes as they both sucked on their fingers. They moaned when they pushed into their asses. Dean panted in Sam's ear, telling him to go faster to which he obliged. The older man felt around and tapped Sam's prostate in rapid succession.

"Dean, no more! Give it to me! Please!" Sam moaned.

"Okay, Baby Boy. I gotcha.  _Daddy's here_."

Sam blushed fiercely at the memory of the name. He hadn't used it in years. He was pulled away from his nostalgia when Dean laid back, pulling his ass in his face. The man flicked his tongue out and tasted Sam.

"Damn, Baby. You taste spectacular. I love your taste. Sit on Daddy's face, baby."

Sam backed up more, stroking Dean's fat dick as the other sucked and bit at his rim. The sensation was phenomenal and it was certainly missed.

"Eat me, Daddy!" Sam grunted. "I love it! Get me wet!"

Dean was spurred on by his young lover's dirty words. He started to slobber hungrily at the ass that was presented to him. He smacked both cheeks and gripped them hard. He began to breathe heavily as Sam started his on crusade; deepthroating and gagging on Dean's tool. The quietness of the forest was being filled with the lewd noises of Sam and Dean's lovemaking.

Having his fill, Dean gently turned Sam around and guided him to his lap. The boy sank down on his cock with a loud moan. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, kissing him with splendor.

"Hang on, Baby." Dean said quietly on Sam's lips. "Daddy's gonna take his boy on a ride."

The next thirty minutes were equal parts exhausting and excellent. Sam kept saying Dean's name the entire time while Dean never let go of his Sammy. The pair tumbled on the blanket in various positions. They eventually ended up standing, Dean roughly thrusting into Sam. He cradled him, holding onto his legs as he pumped his dick inside of him.

"Dean....Dean...Dean...De..." Sam huffed out. His fingers tangled in the dark blondes hair, muddling it up. "I feel so good!"

"Me too, Baby, me too." Dean moaned. "Baby, I'm gonna cum. Tell me where!"

"Inside, Daddy! Cum inside me please!"

Dean yelled as he snapped his hips up five times, spilling his seed up inside where it belonged. He fucked up into the boy until he came down from his intense climax. He pulled out, watching cum slide down Sam's inner thighs. Dean put him down and got on his hands and knees on the blanket.

"Fuck me, Sammy." Dean panted. "I wanna feel you cum in me too. Daddy wants his boy to fuck him in the ass."

Sam whined as he looked down at the present before him. Dean's juicy ass was up in the air just for him. All his for the taking. He absently grinded his cock between his asscheeks, watching Dean push back each time. He prepped Dean's hole and got it nice and ready; the tip of his dick wormed it's way inside.

"Mmrgh!" Dean muttered. "Fuck...you're big, Baby. Don't hold back, I can take it. Fuck me!"

"As you wish."

Sam slammed his cock home inside of Dean's tight heat, the canal squeezing the young man's member. He moved his hips forward, fucking his boyfriend steadily. Sam's balls slapped against Dean with each thrust.

"Fuck, De! I'm surprised you haven't done this with anyone else."

"Just you, Sammy. Just you, Baby."

"Damn right!" Sam grunted as he slapped Dean's right buttock. "Only me, De. I'll only fuck you if you only fuck me. Got it, Daddy?"

"I got it, Baby Boy! I do! Fuck Daddy!"

"Dammit, De, I'm gonna fill you up! Here it comes!"

"Aaah!!!"

Sam collapsed on Dean's back as he came, biting and kissing the elder's shoulder. He pulled out as Dean turned himself around to face him.

"I love you, Sammy."

Sam knew right there, at that exact moment, that nothing could keep Sam away from him. Nothing and nobody could keep him away from Dean Winchester, the monster with a heart. He put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"I love you too."

They cuddled up together in companionable silence, watching as the sun set and the sky darkened, revealing the sprinkle of stars.


	11. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Dean for a small favor to which he agrees, albeit begrudgingly. 
> 
> Dean sets something up for Sam.

"Do you ever think about how awesome it would be to eat a whole pie in one go?"

It was around 3 in the afternoon and the boys were laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. They were currently out of it. Dean had managed to aquire Marijuana in town, begging Sam to "make brownies because it's the best thing ever" and the boy agreed. As he baked the brownies, Dean fucked him against the fridge. After that, they gobbled up all of the chocolate snacks.

Sam looked next to him at Dean with a funny look and nearly died of laughter. The older man pouted his lips, thinking Sam was making fun of him.

"You're so meeeean, Saaaaammy!"

"No, I'm not. You're just rediculous."

"Hooooow?"

"You wanna eat a whole pie, Dean! That's craaaaazy!"

They both cackled uncontrollably at the unusual situation. Sam had never gotten high before but he instantly jumped at the chance when Dean presented it to him. He could only be a teenager for so long and he wanted to live it up! While he was more relaxed, Dean ended up being very talkative.

"Na uh! It's awesome. You just don't know because you're a weirdo."

Sam snickered loudly while Dean pouted again.

"Shut your face, psycho." Sam laughed. "I'm a cool guy."

"A cool sexy guy. My baaaaby."

"Damn straight."

Dean sat up, looking down at Sam and grinning. Sam sat up too and smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Depends if it's balancing a football on your nose while singing about chocolate."

Dean frowned. It was clear that what they both had in mind was in entirely different from each other.

"Um...no...I was gonna say...fuck. What was I gonna day?"

Sam chuckled. "That eating a whole pie in one go was awesome and how you should eat it off my dick."

"That...is not a bad idea." Dean wobbled as stood up. He pointed a finger at the door. "To the pie store, Sammy!"

"Oh brother..."

* * *

 The next day, Dean woke up to Sam rifling around the room, searching for something. Dean silently slipped out of bed and grabbed Sam from behind and dragged him back to bed. The boy laughed and giggled as his neck was pecked at, Dean's naked form trying to tear apart Sam's clothes.

"Ah! You suck, De! Your balls are on my arm!"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I suck you so good. I know. As for my nuts, well they just want attention, Sammy! Nom nom nom."

It lasted only a few minutes as Sam became stiff and compliant. Without Sam's resistance, Dean stopped his advances and looked at him.

"You okay?"

Sam looked down, clearly trying to hide a tear that was already noticed. He wiped it away quickly.

"Um...no. I'm not, De. I..."

"What is it, Sammy?"

Sam sighed heavily. "I miss my dad. And..."

"You were looking for my cell phone so you could call him." Dean said finishing the words. "Aren't you happy here?" His voice was neutral, calm even. For reasons he couldn't seem to understand, Sam was slightly afraid. They pulled apart and they boy paced the floor.

"Yes, Dean. I'm very happy but, I need him to know that I'm okay. That I'm alive. He kinda doesn't like you if you recall correctly."

"And I don't fuckin like him." Dean scowled. His jaw twitched, the telltale sign of him bring ticked off. "The answer is no."

Sam managed to equally match Dean's scowl with one of his own, just as deadly and determined.

"You aren't serious, are you? You fuckin took me from him! He's probably been looking for me for at least two months!" He yelled. The other man just looked down in his lap very quietly, the act only causing Sam to yell more. "He's my father! I owe him everything!"

"You don't owe that murderer anything!" Dean bellowed back. "He lied to you! He killed my baby brother...fucking murderer!"

Sam stared straight at his lover's face. "Then what does that make  _you_?"

"That makes me," He said as he grabbed Sam's wrist tight making him wince in slight pain. "The one who gets what he wants."

Using defensive techniques his father taught him, Sam gripped Dean's own wrist and twisted it. He flattened his right palm and thrusted it out against the other's chest. Dean was pushed back, distracted. Taking advantage of the situation, the teenager kicked Dean's legs from under him and pinned him on the ground. He grabbed his arm and held it behind the man's back.

"You were saying?" Sam panted. The smirk on his face widened when the person under him kicked and begged like a baby.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Jesus, just let my freaking arm go, Sammy!"

"Let me talk to my dad, Dean. You promise me that and I'll let you go." He bargained.

"Goddammit! Alright! Fuckin FUCK! I promise you trouble making bastard!"

Sam let go of his arm and sat on the bed patiently waiting for Dean. He looked up at the teen with slight annoyance that eventually morphed into a small smile. He stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Not bad. I could've taken you on. I was just holding back."

Sam wasn't amused. He cocked his eyebrow and not so subtly glances at his watch.

"Alright," Dean sighed. "Don't be a bitch..."

"Jerk." Sam mumbled.

He watched Dean go to his jeans lying on the floor (Aha! Should've looked there!) and took out his disposable cellphone. He ran fingers through his hair and handed Sam the phone.

"Gotta get a new one after this. I'll be in the kitchen." Dean started putting on clothes. "You got one hour."

Sam cleared his throat and glared daggers at Dean.

"Or take as long as you like."

* * *

_"Wesson..."_

Sam grimaced. His father sounded tired, sleep deprived most likely. His voice was raspy and Sam thought for a moment that his father started to drink heavily again. Like when Mary had died.

"Hey, Dad."

_"Sammy!? Is it really you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. It's me."

Sam let the tears roll down his face.

_"Thank God! You got away? Where are you? Is he dead?"_

"I...I have to tell you something, Dad. It's important."

_"Yes, of course. What is it?"_

"Um...Well for one...Dean is still alive and well..."

_"Christ...what's the other stuff?"_

"Please understand...."

_"What, Sammy? Understand what?"_

"In...in order to stop Dean, I have to...I have to stay."

There was silence over the phone and it worried Sam. Finally, his father spoke.

_"What? What does that mean!? Sammy! What does that mean!?"_

"I cannot have anyone else innocent die. No one has to die if I do this...he's taking care of me Dad. I'm not being forced into anything."

He thought that the information would calm down the elder Wesson man but it didn't.

_"Goddammit! He's brainwashed you, Sam!"_

"Dad! Have you not been listening? I'm staying at my own will! If I do this, then you'll be safe. Gabe would be safe. I'm not gonna let you die."

_"...I can't let you do this...don't do this. Not to me."_

"I'm sorry. You've protected me for so many years. Let me protect you just this once."

More silence.

_"I don't like this, Sammy. I don't like this at all."_

"I know..."

_"Will I ever see or hear from you again?"_

Sam could tell that his father was crying just as he was. It broke his heart.

"I'd like to think so." He joked lightly. "I promise you that we will."

They talked on the phone for nearly two hours talking about life back at home. Rick revealed that Gabriel was distraught about Sam's kidnapping and had been actively involved in his search. Lucifer's body still hadn't been found either.

* * *

 

Sam must've fallen asleep sometime after the call because Dean was kissing his forehead and waking him up.

"Hey, Baby Boy. Get your shoes on and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean sat in a car looking out at a gay bar called "Men and Boys".

"Why are we here, Dean? This place is...ew."

Dean took out his new cellphone, showing Sam and flipped through the image gallery. They were filled with images of a tall man with short brown hair. His eyes were pale and skin fair. Stubble littered his chin and cheeks. His smile was heart melting.

"Who's that?"

Dean gave Sam the phone to look over the pictures.

"The man who you're gonna kill."


	12. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Sam dies and Dean encourages him to become the person who he was always meant to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV with Original Male Character POV. Some murder and smutty smut up the butt! (That was lame)

If ever there was a moment when I thought Dean was sane, I take it back. I take it all back because  _this_ fucking takes the cake!

"I'm doing what now?" I practically squeal. It's not everyday that your boyfriend tells you to kill someone. "You must be on crack or something because...no fuckin way!"

Dean takes his phone back, scrolling to other pictures I can't see. Eventually, he gives it back and what I saw was startling. Pictures of dead guys that looked younger than me! They all had their throats cut and we're naked. I put my hand over my mouth.

"That man that I showed you a while ago," Dean said. "Killed those boys, raping them before and after. His name is Richard Campbell, 40 years old and married with two kids. He picks up boys ranging from ages 15 to 20. He likes them smaller than him, physically slender so he can take them down easier. His demeanor is charming but don't be fooled. He  _is_ a monster and he's gotta die. Richard comes here regularly for a pickup. That's where you come in."

I sat there listening to what Dean was explaining with a frightened expression. How could someone be so vicious and have the audacity to go home every night with equally atrocious lies on their shoulders. I grit my teeth and clench my jaw, taking a page from Dean's own book. I look at him, immediately coming to a decision.

"What do I have to do?"

Dean grins my way. I love his smile; the sun shines every time he does. He ruffles my hair playfully and I absolutely love it.

"Well, I pose as your pimp and you're my bitch."

"Oh, okay. So I'm pretending to be a prostitute while dressed like I'm going to the county fair?" I wave a hand at my clothes to emphasize on the point. A flannel shirt and worn jeans and boots aren't really in a hooker's chosen attire.

Dean reached behind him, pulling out a bag from the backseat. He dropped in my lap and smiled at me.

"What? You thought I wouldn't let you look the part? Only the best for My Sammy. Suit up!"

I look in the bag and groan. Why am I always subjected to this bullshit?

* * *

 I try to pull down my shirt a little more but it just won't happen. It goes just a little above my navel.

"Lookin good, Baby Boy. So sexy." Dean says while tracing his fingers across my exposed stomach.

I smile back at him, of course, blushing madly. He always seems to have that effect on me no matter what. 

"Thanks but I think these shorts are too short...my ass is hanging out."

I instantly travel back to two years ago when Ruby and Gabriel had me in similar jean shorts on Halloween. It's a bittersweet memory as I think about how Dean shot her dead. I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"What's the plan, Dean?"

Dean brushes my hair back with a brush and some hair gelled that was also in the bag. It felt a little foreign to me.

"You go in, I go home, you chat with him, bring him back, seduce him and when he least suspects it, you kill him. Simple, yeah?"

Anything but!

"No." I deadpan. "It sounds crazy."

Dean brushes my hair a little too hard this time and I scowl when he smirks.

"I'm crazy and I know that it'll work." He says. My nerves are going haywire at this point. He's the most insane person I've ever laid eyes on, but he's gorgeous so...lose/win.

He finishes my hair and hands me a small switchblade knife, easy to conceal. It's sharp and it nearly cuts my hand when I touch it.

"In case anything goes down before you get back home. I gonna go ahead and assume that you won't cut off your fingers."

I roll my eyes to him as I unswitch the blade, tucking it in my right boot. I could already tell that this was gonna be one of those nights.

 "I already talked to him." Dean explains. "He seems very eager to see you. He usually sits at the bar. Remember, don't let your guard down." He kisses me on the forehead, a gesture that always fills my weird heart with joy. "You got this, Sammy."

I watch Dean with a sad smirk as he hops in the Impala. He playfully blows a kiss my way and drives down the road. I turn around and glare at the neon lights on the sign.

Definitely one of those nights.

* * *

 

This club aggravated me to no end. No matter what, all I ever met was some stupid ass twink who couldn't hold a good conversation. Granted, I don't really care much about conversation when my cock is up their ass and my face is soaked in their blood but I digress.

I take a look around from where I'm seated at the bar. The place is booming, for lack of a better word. There's plenty of cute guys for me to choose from but I'd rather much meet the boy that this guy is setting me up with. I fucking forgot his name. Derek? Devin? Something like that. Told me he had a sweet teenager with chestnut hair and a pair of hazel puppy dog eyes. I start getting hard at the thought. It'd feel so good to fuck into his dead corpse.

Some unseen force told me to turn around and so I did. I wasn't disappointed when I saw the most heavenly sight. The man I met earlier wasn't kidding me when he said the boy was an angel. He had a little muscle on him and his shoulders were looking a bit broad. I had to admit that that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The moment our eyes met I knew that I wanted to play with that beautiful creature. I quickly swallow my current drink, waving a hand over to the kid.

* * *

 

I tell myself to be cool. That the man that I'm sitting next to is just a mark. A serial killer whose deeds are just a vicious as his cunning smile.

"Hey." He says to me. He puts his hand out as if to shake. "I'm Richard."

Of course, I already knew his name. I keep my face as innocent and childlike as possible; I try my hardest to blush as I shake his hand.

"Sam." I tell him the truth. It seems only fitting since I'll be the last person he sees. "People call me Sammy too."

The guy licks his lips and I immediately know that I've got him hooked.

"You're beautiful, Sam." He purs in my ear over the loud music. "And I'd really like to know you more after a dance. Do you mind?"

Inwardly, I cringe. This man is gorgeous and there was no argument about that. It was like his eyes were fucking me right there in my seat. Outwardly, however, I put on my best smile, tucking my hair behind my ear in a shy manner.

"I don't mind. I just...I have two left feet so I hope you don't ditch me on the spot."

He laughs a little loud, throwing his head back and grinning. If I hadn't known that he killed boys my age and was married, I would've jumped his bones. As it were, I just calmed my mind.

"I'd never leave such a delightful and  _delicious_ thing such as yourself alone."

Richard winked and stood up, showing me his full height. I stood up as well, revealing that the top of my head only just reached his chest. I end up feeling my resolve break but then I realize who this man is. I couldn't let him hurt another boy.

I seductively swing my hips as I walk to the dance floor. I glance over my shoulder and see him  _fucking drooling._ I feel accomplished somehow, like a just won the lottery. As I get to the dance floor, I start swiveling my hips to the music, staring at him with sexual (and murderous) intent. The song resonates through my body. _  
_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Get undressed, Ta-Taste the flesh._

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh._

_Pass the test, Ta-Taste the flesh._

_Hold me up against the wall, give it me till I beg 'Gimme some more!', make me bleed, I like it rough. Like it rough. Rough rough._

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

The song couldn't have been more inappropriate but I don't really care.

Eventually, Richard was pulled out of his trance and began making his way through the crowd. The smirk on his face had me feeling cocky. When he got up to me, he grabbed my hips. I shook them away and grinded my ass against his crotch. Miraculously, I end up hearing him chuckle over the music. He pulls me closer with my back to his chest. Richard bends down a little to say something.

"I really like that, Sammy."

The way he says my name makes me shiver. It wasn't like how Dean says it. It was animalistic, threatening. I stop my gyrations to turn and face him. The man looks down at my lips then my eyes. It seemed as though he was having an internal struggle. I write it off as him just lusting after me.

"Oh really?" I grin. "How bout we go back to my place and I'll show you more of what I can do, Dick."

I hold back my urge to laugh as I see Richard's Adam's Apple Bob up and down and his face turn red. He managed to manta in his composure, however, and smirked down at me.

"Oh most definitely." He says. "Lead the way."

As we walk out of the club, I secretly send out a text to Dean telling him that we'll arrive soon.

* * *

 

The kid--I mean Sam--gave me directions to his place, looking sinfully fuckable. How can someone so young look so fucking sexy? Speaking of which,

"Hey, Sam, I forgot to ask how old you are."

He only does that hair tucking thing and it makes me wanna pull over and take him right here in my new Escalade. But I can't leave any evidence. Jenna and the kids don't need to know.

"I'm 16." Sam replies. "Just turned. Birthday was today."

This kid is doing something to me! There's a small place in my heart that wants to protect him but at the same time wants to fuck him into unconsciousness. I start feeling scared because this kid, who I know nothing about, is slowly worming his way to my heart. I want to kill him for it but...he's also making that hard for me.

"16 is a big deal. New experiences and such." I look over at him and he fuckin giggles. I swerve a little as a result. This fuckin kid!

"Yeah. I'm new to this. Just got picked up by Dean."

I quickly turn my head at his implications.

"Are you saying that...?"

"I'm a virgin." Sam almost whispers. The blush that pinks his cheeks turns me on. "I've never been...I've never had..."

At that point, I'm literally itching to get back to the kid's hotel or whatever. I have to fuck him! I gotta be his first! And, in a way, he'd be my first. My first virgin. I almost die of excitement. I clear my throat to hide my intentions.

"Thats, uh, that's okay with you? It's a big deal, ya know?"

"I know." He says. "But I like you so...it's okay. You're a nice guy."

And if that wasn't a goddamn kick in the head, I don't know what is!

* * *

 

When we got in the house, the stupid giant looked around curiously. Dean made sure to get rid of any evidence of the previous tenants, including the pictures. Richard stuffs his hands in his pockets and smirks at me.

"Nice place." He says. "Very...secluded."

I shrug as I lean on the back of the couch. I cross my arms and ankles, returning the smirk.

"Dean likes his privacy."

"I can tell. I mean..." Richard closes the distance between us and he looks down on me; his larger form eerie as it casts a shadow over me. "Who wouldn't wanna be alone with you, Sam? In this far away place."

He caresses my cheek and kisses my lips. It wasn't bad but it wasnt better than Dean. I glance at the back of his left hand and I look at it. I saw my opportunity when I look upon a silver wedding ring. I chuckle like an evil villain inside of my head.

"You're married?" I ask innocently. I could tell my ploy was working by his sheet white expression.

"Er--it's a--" Richard stumbles over his words and it's almost pitifully painful to watch. "We're separated...yeah..."

I gave him my puppy dog eyes again. "Richard, I can't do this."

"What...?"

"I can't ruin your marriage. It's not right." I start getting away from him with feigned guilt. I sit on the couch and he follows after.

"She's..." Richard sighs. "We're not exactly...happy. She's having an affair with--"

"Stop." I lowe my voice and pull out a fake sob. "Stop it. I liked you. You were gonna be my first. But we can't do this. You have to go..."

Richard doesn't get up at all, as expected. He just stares at me with a frightening glare. I'm not lying when I say that I'm scared. If I fuck up, I'll die and that's not an option. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Samuel." Richard says with his tone icy. "And neither will you."

At that, I had to laugh. My whole facade comes crashing down in an instant and I couldn't be any more relieved. He frowns at me and it just makes me laugh harder. When I calm down, I wipe my eyes and sigh, laughs coming out in small bursts.

"Oh god. That was classic. Worst line ever but hey, every serial killer's gotta start somewhere, right?"

This apparently alarms him as his posture changes from consoling to battle ready. I smile at him because I know more than he does. More than he could possibly imagine. Like something I'm sitting on right now.

"It's a shame, Sam," Richard says. He laughs weakly and scratches his beard. "I was starting to think that I could keep you."

He surprises me by backhanding my face causing me to fall on the hardwood floor next to the couch. What a big mistake. I was gonna let him off easy but now I wanna play.

"My turn!" I mumble.

I get up quickly and punch his throat. I watch in sick satisfaction as he grabs at it, gasping for air. I deliver two quick jabs to Richard's face and connected my knee to his family jewels. Shortly after, I grab his head and use the same knee to hit him with it.

"Son of a bitch..." He groans. "Who the fuck are you?"

I smile as I feel about under the couch. My fingers touch upon familiar cold steel and I giggle. My excitement is unparalleled.

"I, dear Richard Campbell, am Sammy Wesson. Property of the notorious Dean Winchester."

The abominable snowman tried to get up but I put my booted foot down on his chest with Dean's pistol pointed at his skull. I almost roll my eyes as he begs and pleads for his life.

"Please...you don't have to do this. I have a wife and kids. A family. You said it yourself that you don't wanna break up my family. Just let me go and I'll stop."

My face turns serious as I realize that he's not telling the truth.

"I can't let you live and you know that. Not with the many other boys you killed. You'll just kill again."

His demeanor changed in an instant and he tripped me up. I landed on my back on the floor with a hard thud. He straddled my chest, smacking the gun from me and wrapping his huge hands around my neck, squeezing hard.

"Not so tough now are ya, bitch?" Richard huffs. There's a bruise forming under his eye and there's probably one on my cheek but that doesn't matter. "You can't fuck with me! I kill bitches like you every goddamn day. You think you're the first to come this far? Ha!"

Attempting to pry his hands away proves futile. I start seeing stars beyond my vision and I know that I'm close to death. Instantly, I remember the switchblade in my boot. As best as I can, I prop my foot within arms reach (Thank you flexibility!) and hit him in the head with it. Richard lets go of me and grabs his head. Taking advantage, I take out the knife and plunge it into his stomach, twisting it counterclockwise.

I grin madly as he howls in pain. His expensive looking dress shirt has steadily become drenched in blood. The son of a bitch  _cries._ So much for a dangerous serial killer. I go back for the gun and sit on the floor across from him; he's obviously dying as he sits slumped against the recliner. Out of spite, I take his wrists and break them, savoring his screams.

"Please stop!!" Richard yells. "Let me go!"

I stand up and dust myself off. My cheek hurts and I press my hand to it; he broke the skin with his wedding ring. I raise the gun to his head and fire a quick round into his brain.

"No."

* * *

 

As I ride Dean's hard cock, I start to wonder about how it got to this point. How did I end up as a fierce and cold murderer who only killed the bad guys? How did I let this man under me convince me to do such a horrible act? Maybe the questions will never be answered. My attention drifts back to Dean.

"Sammy, you were so fuckin good out there." He says. "The way you took that guy out! Mmm fuck!"

Apparently, Dean had set up a camera and watched from afar. Where exactly he was, I'm not sure. I did get a little aggravated because he wasn't actually in the house. I could've died by that man! If I hadn't been lucky, I'd just be another one of his victims.

"Daddy!" I cry out. He digs his fingers into the flesh of my ass causing me to moan. "I love you, Daddy!"

"And I love my Baby Boy. So much. You made Daddy so proud tonight. You did so well!"

I bounce up and down on his dick, spurred on by the praise that he's giving me. I can't deny that it was so fucking hot. I clench my ass just right around his member and it drives him crazy! He flips me over so I'm on the bottom this time, cock still inside.

"De, fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy! Ah!"

There's always a tell with Dean when he cums. His eyes roll back and he pants profusely, something that he's doing even now. I grip my dick and in three great thrusts, I blow my load, cum splashing up on Dean's face as well as my own. He collapses on me and attacks my lips. We swap our spillage into each other's mouths.

"Damn, Sammy." Dean huffs. "You taste so good."

"Your not so bad yourself." Comes my snarky reply. Dean expertly cleans us off and pulls me closer to his bare, sweat slicked chest.

"Let's get some sleep, Baby Boy. I have something to do in the early morning."

* * *

 

It takes only a couple of minutes for Sam to actually wake-up. He had the best night's sleep of his entire 18 years. The boy looked at the door as it opened. Dean stepped in the room fully clothed with a dish drying rag over his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Get up for a minute. Got somethin good I wanna show ya."

"Is it really good?" Sam asked, hair askew. Dean picked up Sam's boxer briefs and tossed them at his head.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't. Hurry up. It'll start soon." Dean gives him a small smirk and waggles his eyebrows. Shortly after, he retreats back into the living room.

Sam grumbles something incoherently when he pulls on his underwear. He padded barefoot into the bathroom first and foremost because fuck Dean if he thinks that something that's probably stupid is more important than his bladder. After washing his hands, he goes in the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch watching the news.

**"And in other news today, Nebraska native, Richard Campbell, was found dead outside his home at 7:30 this morning. His wife, Jenna, and two children, Sarah and Brian, discovered him crucified on their front lawn with a single bullet in his head.**

**What's even more disturbing is that his body was littered with photos implicating him to the murders of several young men around the area. Police have checked his phone and personal laptop to find pictures of child pornography and murder preformed by Mr. Campbell. Currently, the family have chosen to stay silent about the event.**

**This is Josh Carter, Channel 6 news, back to you Jim."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the ennnnnd! Don't worry, guys! There's at least gonna be one more sequel!


	13. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers something that makes him rethink everything about himself and Dean.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sam came out of the shower drying off his hair. He let the water drip on the floor as he walked to the bedroom, naked body wet. He was a little bored being alone.

Dean had gone out to find another mark for his own and left Sam back at the cabin. They had taken down and exposed a dozen other deviants since Richard. The media was eating it up about "The One-Shot Vigilante" on account of the single shot to the head.

He smiled when he thought of Dean and what he told him last night.

_"Sammy, you've changed me. I...I feel so much greater when I'm around you. I can finally deal with all of the bullshit in my life when I'm with you. I'm getting better. Less incidents. I'm learning to be...normal again. I love you..."_

It was all so much for him at the time. He was proud of himself for helping Dean see that there was some good in him. Some type of morality. From what he was told, Dean hadn't had the greatest childhood and young adult life. Everyone and everything let him down and the one person who actually did was gone.

Sam briefly resented both his father and his lover's deceased brother for their roles in this whole event. Had Adam not left the house that morning and killed Sam's mom, then Rick wouldn't have killed Adam and started this whole thing. However, he wouldn't have met Dean so it was bittersweet moment.

After drying himself off, Sam's phone (that Dean had given him) rang. He looked at the picture displayed and saw Dean and himself looking at the camera cross eyed and tongues sticking out. He answered it.

"Hey, Sugar Daddy!" Sam grins when he hears Dean give at him a deep chuckle.

_"Hey, Sugar Baby. How ya doin?"_

"I'm fine. Just got out of the shower. Bored. How's the hunt?"

_"It's a little slow. The bastard is tricky and it's pissin me off. And if you're bored, there's some DVD's and shit in the living room that I bought yesterday. I got all of the Star Wars movies on Blu-ray."_

"Hopefully only the good ones." Sam mumbled under his breath.

_"I heard that, bitch. The prequel trilogy is just as good, if not better, than the original trilogy!"_

"You're on crack! The originals are classic and it's storytelling was top notch! So you can suck it,  _Anakin."_

_"If I'm Anakin, then your ass is fuckin Luke! Alright, I gotta get outta here. The mark's on the move. Love you."_

"Love you too."

_"Oh, and don't go in that shed, Sam. I mean it."_

"Okay, Okay! Bye!"

Sam hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed. He finished putting on his clothes, walking into the living room to watch something. Randomly, his mind wondered what was in the storage shed...

* * *

 

After watching Episode IV: A New Hope, Sam wanted to listen to music. He absently reached for his iPod but found that it wasn't next to him. Come to think if it, he hadn't seen it around in a very long time.

Not since...

"Benny!" Sam realized.

On the day he killed Benny, the man pocketed his music player. Dean had gotten rid of Benny's body as well as his clothes and dumped them in...the storage shed. 

Sam groaned. Of course the damn iPod had to be where Dean told him not to go. And why couldn't he go? What could possibly be in that shed? More bodies?

The questions that filled his head was overwhelming. It could be any number of things and none of them pleasant. His stomach turned at the possibilities.

"Screw it." Sam grumbled to himself. He got up to the kitchen and pulled out a huge knife just in case. Next, he took the heavy duty flashlight from the drawer, clicking it on to check if it worked.

He slipped on his shoes and hoodie, making his way to the door. The air was cool and the sky dark, the wind slapped Sam right in the face.

He supposed Nebraska's weather conditions were little bit worse than Kansas'. He put his hood up, pulling the strings tighter. Sam switched on the flashlight as he made his way around the back of the house.

The walk was a short one but scary. The leaves in the trees and bushes surrounding the cabin rustled in the wind. He couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching. Finally, he came to the main doors of the she's only to find them padlocked.

"Fuck!" Sam hissed. "Dammit, Dean."

He looked around for anything he could use, the search ended in failure. Searching the back of the shed, however, proved useful as Sam found a wood cutting axe on a tree stump. He figured that it belonged to the original owners.

He pulled the axe from the stump with only minor difficulty. The boy put the flashlight and knife in the pockets of his hoodie went back to the front. Priming himself for the swing, Sam took a deep breath and aimed the axe.

"Here goes nothing."

He brought the axe down and expertly severed the lock. Sam threw his hands in the air and whooped. After celebrating his short victory, he dropped the axe and took out his tools, going in the shed.

Calling it a shed would've been inaccurate if Sam had anything to say about that. The place was larger than an average shed but slightly smaller than a barn.

The first thing he noticed was that it smelled of death. And maybe worse. He shone his light around the large area, seeing heavy equipment such as woodchippers and lawn mowers.

Just then, Sam heard a muffled sound coming from further in. He shined a light in it's direction, expecting to see what caused the noise but was disappointed when he didn't.

 "Hello?" Sam called out. He quietly scowled himself for his stupidity. It was probably a wild animal or something.

He was wrong.

"...somebody...help..." A voice said. Whoever it was sounded scared and almost broken. "Please..."

Sam, against his better judgment, took off running in the direction he heard the voice. "Keep talking! I'm here and I'm gonna help you!"

All he could think about was how Dean would have the hardest ass kicking of his life when he got back. He strictly told him that no innocents die and he was pretty sure that this person never wronged Dean in any way, shape or form.

"Here...in the back!" The person managed to yell back. "Hurry!"

Sam avoided several obstacles in his way, all just to get to another person who may or may not be evil. He reached the back and tried to open the door; it was locked.

"Hey, can you open the door? Are you able to?" Sam asked.

"No..." The person responded. "My arms are tied up."

Sam sighed. He felt bad for the person on the other side for some reason. He couldn't fathom why though. And that voice...

"Okay. I'm gonna...try to break the door down."

He tried twice before getting angry. His anger turned into determination, however, and he rammed through the door, falling on his shoulder.

"Sam...?"

The young man looked up at the mention of his name. His eyes went wide and his face was drained of all color.

"...Lucifer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I cooked up! 1 more chapter left! <3


	14. Your Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle...

Sam had almost carried Lucifer out of the shed, stumbling after not being able to use his legs for long. The older man was seething with each step and it broke Sam's heart. Eventually, they made their way into the cabin. Sam chose to take him in the bedroom.

"We're almost there. You got this." He said, using his hip to open the door. He quickly sat Lucifer down on the bed and went back to shut the door. "Do you need anything?"

 "Some water..." Lucifer rasped. "Just water."

The boy nodded, jogging out of the room and into the kitchen. He took a glass cup from the cabinet, filling it up with tap water. Sam's hands shook as he held it. What the fuck was going on? He speed walked back in the room and found Lucifer laying down on the bed, clearly enjoying the comfort that it provided. He sat up when Sam presented him with the water.

"Thanks." Lucifer said. His hands also shook as he accepted Sam's offer. The liquid moved and swished under his trembling grasp. After downing the glass in one huge swallow, Sam grabbed Lucifer's calloused hands.

"I thought you were dead..." He said sadly.

"I thought you were too." Lucifer admitted. "That guy, Benny I think he said his name was, kept telling me that he killed you. He talked about..."

Sam frowned. "What? What is it? What did he say?"

Lucifer drops his head and sighs. He seemed so worse for wear. Sam took the time to realize that it had been almost three months that he last saw the man who had loved him.

"He told me that he raped you. That he was the last thing you saw as the lights left your eyes. The bastard went on to say disgusting things about your corpse. Then, Dean came in one day carrying his body. He said that you killed him and he was so proud of you...I was so confused." Lucifer huffed a sad laugh. "Fuck, I still am..."

"I'm alive, Luce," Sam reassured. "And you are too...and I'm gonna get you outta here."

Lucifer squeezed Sam's hand tighter as he stared into his eyes. "That can wait a moment. I have questions. What's happened to you, Sam? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He never hurt me...he wouldn't ever hurt me. And as for me, I'm a completely different person."

"What do you mean?"

Sam couldn't even begin to try and make him understand. Maybe he would but he wouldn't know if he didn't try. He sighed, pushing hishair back.

"I killed Benny, Luce. I did kill him but it was in self defense. Yes, he...he raped me but I got the upper hand. "

"Oh..." Was Lucifer's only response. His eyes never left Sam. 

"But that's not all..."

"What else, Sam? Tell me. It's okay."

Small tears welled up in his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've killed other people, child killers and pedophiles, people that deserved it. I don't regret it. None of it."

Sam began to sob. That had been the first time that he ever really talked about it with someone other than Dean. But then again, he didn't get out much. Luce pulled Sam's head to his shoulder, shushing him and whispering small but helpful reassurances.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm trying to understand. I'm gonna try, Sam. I promise."

They sat there for almost ten minutes, Sam crying as he hugged Lucifer's neck. In his mind, it was so great to have him back. Sam had to protect him from Dean, no matter the cost. They had to get out of there.

Pulling away, Lucifer down smiled softly. "Your hair," He said quietly. "It's shorter."

Sam unconsciously touched his hair. He had forgotten that he cut it down a lot. It was still shaggy and brown but no longer hung down to his shoulders. It barely reached the tips of his ears.

"Yeah." The boy laughed. "Just thought it was time to change."

"I like it. It's cute..."

"Lucifer..." Sam started. "Tell me everything. Tell me everything after the first night."

"Okay...okay."

* * *

 

_He caught me by surprise, really. It was unexpected. Well, expectedly unexpected anyway. I know that I was hit in the back of the head by something like a bat or just something heavy. I saw spots and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dean's smiling face._

_I remember waking up a couple of times; my hands and legs were tied and I was in a really tight space and it kept moving me. Knowing what I know now, I suppose that I was in the trunk of a car._

_The next time I opened my eyes, I noticed that my surroundings had changed. It looked like an old office in a warehouse. There was only a desk and a dirty mattress in that room, Sam. My hands were bound by some type of bungie rope or something. I screamed out loud, begging for someone to come find me until my throat was raw._

_That didn't work._

_I tried to undo the ropes but nothing. I couldn't cut them through because there was nothing in the room I could use. My wrists were already getting irritated. All of my escape attempts were futile. It wasn't until the next morning that someone had come in. My hopes that someone had rescued me was crushed when I saw that guy._

_He leered at me and that's when I noticed he was carrying a plate with just three slices bread and a bottle of water. He sat on the ground across from me, tossing the water on the mattress. He took a bite out of a piece that I assumed was for me._

_"Hey dere!" He smiled. "You're up a little late. I didn't think you'd wake up!" He had a slight Cajun accent and it freaked me out._

_"Where's Sam?" I growled. I wasn't in any mood for those games at the time._

_"Dat ole' boy? Oh, I had some fuuuun with him!"_

_"What did you do to him you son of a bitch!? I swear, I'd you've hurt him--!"_

_"What? You'll do what, mon cher? You can't do anything, loverboy. Seems like you're all tied up there. Heh. Ya know, Dat Sam of yours, really something. Quite beautiful too. He loved my cock. Begged me for it--"_

_"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!"_

_"He screamed so loud when I killed that bastard Dean. Lubed up my dick with his blood and blew my load up in pretty boy's little heat. Slashed him up pretty good with my blade during too!"_

_"Stop it...stop!"_

_"I licked his sweet tears clean. So great. Then I strangled the youngun to death." Benny smiled as if he just struck gold. "It was all so romantic! You shoulda been there."_

_"You...you..."_

_"Eat up. I wanna play with ya later."_

_He left after that, leaving the bread and water. The next time I saw him was later that night. He wasn't carrying any food but he did carry some more water. Even in the dark I could tell that something wasn't right. His eyes lingered on me longer than usual and it made me feel small and extremely vulnerable._

_"So," He says to me. "Here's what's gonna happen: I'm gonna fuck ya and you're gonna let me. You'll resist, obviously, but I don't care none. Make it easy on yourself and don't struggle. It's 11:00 and I'm kinda tired..."_

_Despite me resisting, he did mange to...to fulfill his promise. I yelled out but he gagged me. Sammy, I was terrified. That man was not normal and that made it even worse. By that point I was just broken. As he raped me, he talked about how compliant your cold dead body was. I shut down everything, feeling nothing. When he finished, he drank all of the water in my face and left._

_The last time I saw him, I smiled. The bastard was fuckin dead! But it wasn't by my hand or Dean's as I now know._

_He came in there and dragged Benny's body and clothes along with him, grinning from ear to ear. I was exceptionally surprised to see him as you could imagine._

_"Hey!" He greets me. "You alright? Look like you've seen a ghost."_

_I don't think to answer so he continues._

_"Nah, you're probably fine. Hey, look what Sammy did!" He gestured down at Benny's bloody corpse. I instantly become interested when I hear your name. He probably noticed because he kept smiling. "Yeah! It's great, huh? I always knew he had it in him. So proud of him."_

_Dean had left the room and I heard him messing around with tools and other stuff. I assumed at the time that he was gonna bury Benny. My prediction was proven correct when he came back with a shovel in his hand._

_"It's really incredible, ya know. Like a life defining moment for him. Still can't get over it!" He sat down next to me on the mattress and I scooted over out of disgust. Knowing him, he probably thought it was a courteous gesture. "He defended himself. He fought back. That's my Sammy."_

_I didn't believe him. I couldn't. I really wanted to think you were alive but Benny made it sound so real. I realized that he lied and Dean was alive but somehow my mind couldn't quite understand. I thought you were dead, plain and simple. Whether by Dean or Benny I didn't know. But I was certain._

_The next couple of weeks were hazy...and confusing. Dean had stripped me down and hosed me everyday and gave me clothes. He fed me things and was just all around nice. I remember asking him why he was doing that stuff...why was he keeping me there and not letting me go._

_"I made Sammy a promise." Was the only thing he ever said when I asked._

_I thought he was just taunting me. Playing some sick mind games with me, ya know? But then you actually came along Sam. You found me..._

* * *

 

"Now you have to tell me," Lucifer asked. His blue eyes were full of questions. "What's happened?"

Sam got up from the bed and paced the room. "I don't even know how to answer that." He replied quietly.

Lucifer stood up as well, coming over to place his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Honestly and as best as you can. I just...I gotta know. It'll set my mind at ease."

Sam couldn't deny the look in the pale blue orbs, begging for explanations. Finally, Sam sighed and answered.

"I agreed to stay with him because if I didn't, he would have killed again. I thought you were dead too, Lucifer so my whole life was shattered. The only ones left were Gabe and my dad and I couldn't lose them over some stupid attempt at escape...I just couldn't!!"

Lucifer frowned. He always hated seeing Sam cry and in that instance it wasn't an exception. He raised the boys chain to give him a soft kiss on the lips which turned a little heated in a matter of seconds. Sam eventually pulled back, blushing profusely.

"I--I--That I missed. Much. Cause you I missed and much stuff..."

"Did I break you?" Lucifer chuckled.

Sam smiled wide and looked down at his watch. It was 8:30 PM. Realizing that Dean could've been home at any minute he rushed to the living room and grabbed the keys, returning to Lucifer a short time after.

"We gotta go before Dean gets back. There's another car in the driveway that we never use."

* * *

 

Dean hummed to himself as he hopped out of his baby. He was glad that Sam had decided to keep it and not trash her. She was a damn beauty!

The hunt went great as far as he was concerned. The damn fucker didn't even know that someone was on to him. He had at least three young girls locked in his basement. Dean felt marvelous as he cut off the man's dick with a jagged and rusty blade, ending it with a bullet to the brain. It was cathartic from him. After the deed was done, he made an anonymous call to the police about the man's activities and went home.

He accidentally dropped his keys then, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Crap..."

When he bent down to pick them up, he looked out beyond the house and saw the storage shed doors wide open. His eyes were fiery, palms sweaty and ready to kill. 

Sammy.

 

He sprinted over to the place and found if empty, the ropes he used to secure Lucifer were cut and lying haphazardly on the dirty ground. Dean's nostrils flared as he went back outside. He nearly tripped over an axe which he promptly picked up. He noticed that the lights were on. Sam usually had turned off any light that he wasn't using. Having a hunch, Dean silently looked through all of the main windows, finding nothing. When he looked through the bedroom window, he nearly cracked.

There was Lucifer. Kissing  _his_ Sam. Sam never shoved him away.

His insides boiled. It was all happening again. Sammy was being stolen from him right before his very eyes.

"Get over yourself." John Winchester's voice said within his mind. "Stop acting like a whiny little brat whose toy was stolen and go kill the fucker! He's taking Sammy away from you! Be a man! Be a fucking Winchester!"

Dean held up the axe and looked at it menacingly.

"I'm a goddamn Winchester."

He quietly walked back to the front of the house. He didn't even bother to use the keys, opting instead to kick down the door with a grin on his face.

"Sammy, I'm home! And three's A FUCKING CROWD!"

* * *

 

Sam went to look through the the bedroom door and saw Dean carrying the axe from the storage shed. He looked at the younger man with a deranged gaze. Dean swung the axe at a lamp, watching it break apart at his feet. Sam hurriedly shut and locked the door, running over to put the keys in Lucifer's grasp.

"Sam, What're you doing!?"

"Do you trust me?"

Lucifer was taken aback by the question. Of course he trusted him. With all his life he did.

"Yes."

The younger boy went to the window, trying and failing to pry it open. Seeing the struggle, Lucifer helped him despite his slight pain. They boy looked at the door when they heard Dean's rampage in the living room.

"Sammy! You better open that door before I get to it! I don't want you hurt baby."

More glass shattered and destruction had resonated within the house. That wasn't good at all. Both men finally managed to prop up the window. Sam held it up as he talked to Lucifer.

"Go."

"Are you fucking crazy!? I'm not leaving you here!" Luce yelled simply. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't have a choice." Sam fired back, struggling to hold open the heavy window. "Go through."

Lucifer repeated himself. "I'm not leaving you here with that fucking psycho, Sam!"

In the distance, Dean's laughter was heard as he destroyed another object. He had definitely gotten closer by each second. The axe that Dean was using had penetrated through the wood in the door 

"I'll be fine!" Sam shrieked. "For once in your life just listen to  _me!_ Let me protect you just this once!"

Lucifer looked at him for few seconds before kissing his forehead. He tried as best as he could to crawl through the window. When got to the other side, he nodded to Sam.

"I'll get help. We'll come back for you. I promise!"

With that, Lucifer took off running to the front of the house as Sam let go of the window. He turned around when he heard the opening of the door.

Dean had struck through the door and put a hole in it, unlocking it from rhe inside. His forehead was coated in sweat and his jacket was off. He looked very different than the person who walked out of the house hours ago. His eyes frantically searched the room.

"Where is he?" Dean growled.

"By now, gone. Went to get help. It's over, Dean." Sam said simply. His chest was heaving.

"What have you done?"

Sam snapped at that point. He stood in front of Dean and slapped his cheek hard.

"WHAT HAVE  _I_ DONE? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE  _YOU_ DONE, DEAN!? YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!"

"I protected you! What I did was all for you, Sam! I couldn't let that son of a bitch get between us!"

Sam turned his back towards Dean and looked at the bed. He saw the large kitchen knife and nodded solemnly to himself. Tears poured out of eyes as he slowly grabbed it. He turned back to face Dean, knife at his side.

"I was right all along you know..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Right about what?"

"It never stops," Sam said as he raised the knife. "Until one of us is dead."

Dean watched helplessly as Sam brought the knife down to his own middle, twisting the blade sharply. With control over his body back, Dean caught the boy before he could hit the floor.

"Sammy!" The man cried. "Sammy! Oh god no! Sammy, please! No!"

He dropped down to his knees and sobbed, holding the boy as he gasped for air. Their eyes met and Sam smiled weakly. He reached a hand up and caressed Dean's cheek, wiping away stray tears.

"It's okay." Sam gasped. "It's okay...let me go...it's...over..."

"No, Sammy!" Dean yelled. "You can't go! I love you! Please stay with me..."

Sam turned his head to look at the window.

"You...broke your...promise, Dean..."

The boy turned his head back to the older man and closes his eyes.

"Sammy...?" Dean said shaking him.

There was no response. Not even a flutter in his eyes.

"Sammy!" He tried again.

Nothing.

He sobbed heavily as he rocked the body of his young lover in his arms.

The world never seemed so dark to him up until then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! It's a cliffhanger! Lol. Don't fret everyone! I'm making a sequel as quickly as possible! Will San live or will he finally die? Who knows...but me lol. Thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
